


A Little Honey with that Money

by absurdmagewrites



Category: Fellswap Gold-Fandom, Fellswap-Fandom, Horrortale-fandom, Swapfell-Fandom, Underfell-fandom, Underswap-Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fellswap (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Fellswap Gold (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Swapfell Purple (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Swapfell Red (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Fellswap Gold Papyrus (Undertale), Fellswap Gold Sans (Undertale), Fellswap Papyrus (Undertale) - Freeform, Fellswap Sans (Undertale) - Freeform, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, HoneyMoney - Freeform, Horrortale Papyrus (Undertale), Horrortale Sans (Undertale), M/M, Main 14 Household, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Secret Relationship, Smut, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Swapfell Purple Papyrus - Freeform, Swapfell Red Papyrus - Freeform, Swapfell Red Sans - Freeform, Swapfell Sans (Undertale), Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus/Swapfell Papyrus - Freeform, Underswap Sans (Undertale), Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27832372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absurdmagewrites/pseuds/absurdmagewrites
Summary: Stretch, and Money have been best friends from the moment they met. They just understood one another completely, but now are they something more? When a small twist is thrown into their lives, will they be able to cope, and end up happy together, or crash, and burn?
Relationships: Papyrus/Papyrus (Undertale)
Comments: 55
Kudos: 87





	1. At First There was Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everyone! 
> 
> So, this will be a small side project I'll putter away at, but I really just love Stretch, and Money's little bromance I've created, and thought why not explore it being a romance instead? So, here it is! I won't have a set updating schedule, but I'll do my best to keep up with it! Thanks everyone, I hope you enjoy!

  
"you're drunk." 

Money snickers behind Stretch as he spoons him, burrowing his skull into the back of his neck,

"and? so are you." Money teases back, his words slurring slightly as his hands wander up Stretch's hoodie. Too bad for Money that he's wearing another shirt under the hoodie, as well as overalls. Stretch bats his hands away half-heartedly, 

"true." he admits, and it was true, he was drunk. 

Earlier that night a few of the others thought it would be fun to have a few drinks. Too bad a few drinks to Money, and Stretch meant getting drunk, which normally leads to the two of them passing out together in really random places. Tonight they'd gotten lucky, and managed to make it to Stretch's bed where the two currently laid. 

Somehow despite Stretch batting his hands away, Money has managed to find his way under his hoodie, and second shirt underneath, his hands now skimming over Stretch's ribs. A shiver runs through him at the soft touches, and he grabs one of Money's hands, 

"c'mon dude," he laughs, "that's-" he ends up cutting himself off when he squawks feeling Money's tongue on the back of his neck, "dude!" his voice high pitched, while Money laughs, 

"c'mon yourself." he whispers, "you think i don't see it?" 

"see what?" Stretch asks, confused. He has no idea what Money's talking about right now 

It all becomes clear when Money removes a hand from his ribs, and lowers it to cup Stretch through his pants. Unfortunately, it's only now that Stretch realizes that he's got a raging boner. What the fuck? How had he not felt that? His cheeks flush bright orange, 

"huh…well...just...get your hand off it!" he squeaks, and goes to chase Money's hand away. His friend hums, but moves his hand, 

"you sure?" his voice still soft, "i can help...just like you can help me." 

"how can i-" cut off again, this time by Money pressing his own erection into his pelvis, Stretch chokes on his words before stammering out, "w-whoa wait!" shrugging Money off with his friend giving a disgruntled groan, Stretch turns around to face him, "you're not...suggesting what i think you're suggesting?" he tries, and Money blinks,

"if you mean, am i suggesting we fuck, then yes, i am." 

Stretch gapes, and stares at him for a moment before blurting out, "but we're both papyrus?" 

Money laughs loudly, his good socket crinkling in his mirth, "yeah, that we are, and?" 

"isn't that weird?" 

"you sayin' you've never bashed the bishop before?" 

"what?" 

Money tsks, "masturbated. learn slang, stretch." he pats Stretch's cheek which is becoming more orange as time passes,

"well, yeah, but what's that got to do with us fucking?" 

Money gestures between the two of them, "both papyrus, so it's just like...overly complicated masturbation. right?" 

Somehow, Stretch is having trouble refuting this. Probably because he's drunk. A small part is telling him not to do it, and not because he thinks it's wrong. Money was right in his statement, but Stretch wonders if this will ruin their friendship if they do this. Money is the best friend he's ever had, and the thought of losing that terrified him. 

The other part of him though, the large part, was screaming at him to do it. Most likely the horny part that was currently reminding him that his overalls were feeling a bit tight. Money just keeps watching him as this internal debate goes on in his head, and as he thinks he suddenly feels a lot more sober, staring down at his friend. Is it crazy to want to do this? It's probably just a one time deal, right? There's nothing wrong with that, and no one had to know. It could be their dirty little secret.

Still a bit unsure, Stretch hesitantly leans forward. Money just watches him, and doesn't move as Stretch inches closer until finally their faces are less than an inch apart. Their breath mingled together, hot, and needy with Money still making no attempt to move. Whatever this was they were both feeling, Money was leaving it up to Stretch to decide if they proceed, or not. 

Taking a breath, Stretch closes the distance, capturing Money in a kiss that soon becomes heated as his friend wraps his arms around his neck, pulling him closer. A moan escaping his mouth as he does this. Their tongues somehow find each other, leaving Stretch panting at the way their magic collides. 

Money's hands find their way up Stretch's hoodie once again, fumbling with his straps, 

"fuckin'...why you gotta wear overalls man." he breaks the kiss to mumble against Stretch's mouth, who chuckles breathlessly,

"to be fair," he pants, "i never thought i'd be fucking my best friend." 

"you should always assume we'd be fucking." Money smirks, giving him a small kiss, and Stretch snickers again. 

Pulling away from Money who whines loudly, Stretch pulls his orange, and purple hoodie over his head, tossing it to the side. He reaches for Money, and starts pulling his friend's purple hoodie off. Money sits up to help, and the second it's off he's back to kissing Stretch with a needy moan, his hands back on the overalls to unbuckle the straps. 

Stretch can hear the click, and feel as the front of his overalls fall in the front, and the straps down the back. A thrill of excitement he wasn't expecting courses through him as Money yanks his overalls off, tossing them onto his dirty floor. Stretch panting into that kiss breaks it, although their tongues still slightly reach for each other, a small string of saliva connecting them until Stretch grabs the hem of Money's second hoodie. His friend, figuring out what he's doing, reaches down to take the hem himself, and yanks his orange hoodie off to go join Stretch's overalls on the floor. 

Money grins at him panting slightly, "just so you know…" he yanks Stretch over by his shirt, "i ain't wearing underwear, so when these come off, that's it." 

"course you're not wearing underwear." Stretch chuckles, his mouth barely ghosting against Money's as he feels the need to ask, "is this...a good idea?" 

Money blinks once, and reaches up to grab his eye patch, pulling it off, and tossing it onto Stretch's side table,

"no idea, all i know is, i trust you like I trust vi." he stares into Stretch's sockets, his bad eye still closed, "i want to do this." 

Stretch gazes into his friend's one good socket, panting, just mere centimeters from kissing him again, and whatever doubt he had melts. Money's right. They're best friends. They trust one another, and Stretch would be lying if he said there was nothing else there. Something was always there between them, but they ignored it. Covered it up with jokes, and laughs. Well, it's not so funny at the moment. Now it's real, and he's right in front of him. 

Taking a breath, Stretch leans forward, his mouth molding against Money's once more, but this one is a little different than the last. This one isn't all passion, and heat. It's gentle, sweet, the kind of kiss you'd give a lover, not a casual fuck. What this means for the two of them, Stretch has no idea, but right now he's just going to give in to whatever this is. 

Hands moving up, they pull Money's skull tighter against his own while his friend's hands toy around the hem of his underwear, Stretch's ecto having formed completely. He figures Money was going to just go for it, but instead goes a bit higher to grab his shirt, and breaks their kiss once more to yank it over his head. Stretch's breathing is heavy, as is Money's, the two of them just looking at each other. 

"how do you-" Money begins, but Stretch cuts him off by grabbing him, and falling onto his back on the bed with Money on top of him, 

"fuck me." 

Money smirks, "can do, sweetheart." his voice, ever so soft. 

Stretch's soul leaps at hearing Money call him sweetheart. He knows it shouldn't, that this is just them fooling around, but is it so bad to want more? He's broken from these thoughts by Money asking,

"where do you keep it?" 

"keep what?" 

Money just gives him this look, "by the answer to my question I'm going to say that you have none. bro, do you just go in dry? you that hard-core?" 

Stretch suddenly realizes what he means, and flushes, 

"i don't...i don't have sex enough to just have it lying about! do you?" 

Money snickers, and gives him a little kiss taking him by surprise,

"nah, but i know a certain someone who does. hold on, brb." 

Stretch feels the magic before Money suddenly disappears. Their teleportation magic always had a very specific feel to it. You could feel it spark in the air before, and after they were done teleporting. Like a mark left behind to prove they'd been there. So, Stretch can also feel when Money's coming back. The magic permeates the air slightly before his arrival. It's nearly undetectable. The only reason Stretch can sense it, is because he knows what he's looking for. He returns with an oomph, falling right on top of Stretch again, this time bottle in hand, and a smirk,

"courtesy of a certain on duty cop." 

Stretch blinks, and snorts, "dude, did you steal my brother’s lube?" 

"i certainly did, he won't mind." 

"yeah," Stretch begins, placing his hand on the back of Money's skull, pulling him towards him, "he won't." he breathes against Money's mouth just before kissing him again. 

Money moans softly into that kiss, deepening it easily with colliding tongues, breath, and promises of a good time. Stretch can tell Money's still got that tube in his hand, probably warming it. Either that, or he just feels he'll use it soon, and putting it down would be counterproductive. Both options have him shivering since he knows he's in for some fun. He can barely stand it, and feels the two of them are still way too clothed even though he's only in his underwear, and Money in his pants. Which, for him, is apparently like underwear since he's not wearing any.

It seems that Stretch wasn't the only one feeling overdressed since Money finally sets that lube onto his bedside table never breaking that kiss, and reaches down to start sliding his boxers off. Stretch sighs in relief as his cock is freed from the confines of his underwear. Even though they were loose fitting it still felt way too tight. He figured Money would just take his own pants off, but he surprises Stretch when he instead breaks that kiss they're in to slowly move downwards. He first kisses his jaw, then neck before making it to his chest where his ecto has already covered his ribs, giving a kiss to the middle of his sternum. A stray thought crosses his mind that perhaps he should've changed to his female ecto instead of his male. He's comfortable in either after all, but as Money travels down to kiss his stomach he knows he's happy with his choice. A tiny spark of hope sits in his soul that next time he can use female ecto, or Money can. They can explore all their forms together. That is, if Money wants to. It's a funny realization for Stretch to know that's what he wants. 

So deep in thought, Stretch barely registers that Money has moved away from his stomach. He's stopped to grasp Stretch's cock eliciting a gasp from the other Papyrus in this party, and for him to focus back on what Money's doing. He can see his best friend smirk, and stick that pretty purple tongue from his mouth to lick the precum dribbling down from his tip. Stretch moans at the sensation it leaves feeling Money do that, 

"a-ah damn dude. a little warning would be nice." he teases, and Money hums letting his inordinately long tapered tongue wrap around the tip of his cock. 

He has Stretch shivering as he takes his tongue back to poke it gently along his slit,

"where's the fun in that?" he purrs, and takes his tongue back to blow cool air against where he just licked, "let me know what you want sweetheart." he murmurs, "i can keep doing this, or I can start prepping you. your choice." 

Stretch really wants to say this, but in the long run he knows if he does, he'll be in a desperate state during the prep. So, instead he opts for the other option,

“while i’d _really_ love to say keep doing this,” Money chuckles as he continues, “you should start, and you know you can take your pants off, right?”

Money smirks as he reaches for that lube again, "i know. think I'll save the grand reveal for when I'm about to trust into your ass though." 

"tease." 

With another chuckle, Money pours some of the lube into his hand, setting the bottle back down, and begins rubbing it over both his hands. Only when he's felt he's got it completely covered, and well slicked does he get ready to begin. Stretch sucks in a breath as he feels Money press one of his fingers against his entrance, shifting himself a bit so his friend has easier access. Money gives him one last look as he rubs his finger a little, and Stretch knows this is him giving him an out. If he doesn’t want to do this, if he’s changed his mind, tell him now, and they’ll forget this ever happened. 

He doesn’t want to forget. He wants Money. His best friend...no they’re more than that. They both know that. They’ve always been more. Ever since they’d first met here in this place so far away from their homes, they’d bonded instantly. The two of them just never acted on it. Stretch has no idea what kept Money from acting on it, but he figures it might be the same reason he never did which was he didn’t want to put more strain on their weird little budding family. Everyone was so high strung that first little while after everyone appeared from the machine, but now it was different. Everyone had settled into their new lives, and it was comfortable. They could take the time to think about it, and maybe be...something.

Stretch nods, and relaxes, a soft smile gracing his face at how right this feels. Money returns the smile with a gentle one of his own, and without needing any more prompting, Money pushes one of his fingers inside him, making Stretch moan softly, shaking at the feeling. It’s been a while since he’s had sex, which he sort of hates to admit, but he doesn’t think Money cares much as he starts to move that finger at a slow pace, stretching him just slightly. Shifting himself, he manages to pull Money down, whispering as he goes, his voice breathy, 

“kiss me.” 

“always.” Money whispers back, looking so gentle it makes his soul flip flop.

Mouths colliding, Stretch gasps at the intensity that Money brings, instinctively pulling him closer. He can feel as Money speeds up that finger, his hips starting to move almost as if without permission, and a chuckle emanates from his friend who pulls from the kiss just slightly, their mouths still so close, their breath mingling, 

“eager?” 

“very.” Stretch replies, panting a little, and Money chuckles again, 

“can’t leave ya high, and dry then, can i sweetheart?”

“no, you can’t.” he smirks as Money kisses him again while sliding in a second finger that has Stretch whimpering quietly at the slight stretch now having two fingers inside him creates. 

Stretch’s hands begin to wander, leaving heated little touches all over Money’s exposed ecto, and making him shiver. He wanted to remember this so badly, which he figured he would since he’s begun to start feeling more, and more sober as time went on. So now, he’s trying his best to commit the feeling of Money’s ecto to memory. How his body felt, how warm he is, and how much he's realized he wants this. Stars, he wants this so much, and he knows this will never be a one time thing, or he hopes so anyway. He wants more from Money, he wants him, and not just to fuck, but a true relationship. Stretch can't believe it took him this long to realize. 

He's in love with his best friend. 

A part of him feels scared that Money doesn't feel the same. That this is just a casual hook up for him, but as Money slides in that third finger all those thoughts fly away as he moans into his friend's mouth, little whimpers coming from his throat. His fingers move so easily despite only having just added the third one. Guess Stretch’s body wanted this just as much as his mind did. 

Reluctantly, Money begins breaking away from Stretch, who whines in response, and tries to follow after him a little, forgetting that they're not actually together. This is just casual right now, and doing that probably makes him look a little desperate. If Money noticed he says nothing, and instead, pants out,

"fuck, i don't think i can wait much longer, sweetheart." 

His free hand is moving down, and starts sliding down his sweatpants. A shiver of anticipation runs down Stretch's spine, 

"then don't," he murmurs, and Money glances at him, "don't wait." he spreads his legs even more to invite Money in, "i don't think i can wait any longer either, honey." 

Not waiting to be told twice, Money smirks, and removes his fingers from Stretch making the tall monster whimper at the empty sensation it leaves him. He almost tells Money to put them back in to get rid of that feeling, but he knows something better is coming to fill him as Money pulls down his pants. 

This is the first time Stretch is seeing Money completely naked with ecto formed. He's seen most of Money's skeleton as the monster didn't care much about others seeing it, and would walk throughout the house in all manners of undress despite many protests from certain others to stop. As such, this is his first time ever seeing his dick, and a teensy part of him wonders if they're similar since they're both Papyrus, but once Money's removed his pants, and tossed them, he can see the differences. Money is just slightly longer, and thicker, plus the shape differs from his, furthering proving that they're very different people. 

"look at that, i win." Money teases, referring to the fact that he's a bit bigger. Stretch snorts, 

"it's not about size, but how you use it." 

"oh ho, touché." Money chuckles with him, but as the laughter dies, his friend reaches up, and brushes his fingers along Stretch's cheek. 

Blinking in surprise, Stretch leans into the touch, closing his sockets, a small purr escaping his throat, and just barely hears when Money whispers, 

"you look so amazing, stretch."

Sockets opening, he looks up at Money who's gazing at him like he's the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. Cheeks flushing, Stretch breathes out, his voice in slight awe, 

"money…" 

His friend leans down, and gives him the most tender light kiss that has Stretch melting. He wishes it wouldn't end as Money pulls back, 

"we'll talk afterwards." 

Stretch's soul leaps, "yeah, we will." 

Money smirks, "good, cause i'm really wanting to wreck this tight little ass of yours right now." he slaps the side of Stretch's upper thigh, hitting just the side of his ass. Jumping slightly, Stretch makes a noise of surprise which just furthers Money's amusement. 

"i don't have _that_ tight of an ass." Stretch mutters, and Money hums in response, 

"sweetheart," he starts as he moves, and first grabs the stolen lube, putting more on his hands before he grasps his own cock. Stroking himself, he starts spreading the lube, his breathing noticeably increasing as he goes. Finally once he's covered, he moves to position himself so his cock is pressing up against Stretch's entrance. Shaking a little, his anticipation mounting, Stretch nearly misses what Money says, "your ass is tight." he lifts Stretch's hips a bit, giving his ass another slap, "nothing wrong with that though since…" he trails off as he begins to push himself inside with a groan, "it feels so fuckin' good." 

Money wasn't lying. Stretch is panting, and whimpering as Money slowly enters, both at the slight burn, and also explosive pleasure radiating throughout his body. 

"f-fuck…" Stretch moans out as Money hilts himself inside him, and stops letting him adjust. 

Taking a few deep breaths, Money moves just his arms, and with one hand grips Stretch’s leg just under the knee while the other clasps with one of Stretch’s hands, their fingers weaving together tightly. A look is passed between the two. A look of almost longing between them despite the fact that they’re connected in one of the most physical senses. Stretch almost doesn’t want it to end, but it does when Money starts to move, having deemed Stretch relaxing as his cue to go, which it was. He’s ready. He’s been ready for a while, but they’d needed that small moment. 

The pace is slow to start with Money moving leisurely, definitely worried about hurting Stretch if he goes too fast too early, and while his face feels like it’s on fire, Stretch squeezes Money’s hand in his, and moans out, 

“f-faster…”

He seriously doesn’t have to tell Money twice, and it’s as if his words break whatever had been holding his friend back since he stutters for a millisecond at his moan, but is then pushing on his leg so it’s nearly against his chest so he can hit even deeper. His thrusts speed up, and go from leisurely, to a quick slamming pace that has Stretch mewling underneath Money in a matter of seconds. 

“ooh, those are beautiful sounds you’re makin’ sweetheart.” Money groans out, “f-fuck, i’ve wanted to do this for so long.” 

If he didn’t have Money’s cock thrusting into his ass at the speed, and intensity it was, Stretch might have registered that last comment better. Unfortunately, he doesn’t, and instead just responds with a heated little moan of his own, his free hand gripping into his sheets tightly. The room is beginning to fill with the sounds of their ecto slapping together, along with their moans, mewls, and pants. They’re not being quiet at all, and neither are giving any thought to Papyrus’s room being in such close proximity, or to the fact that he might be able to hear what’s going on, too lost in each other. 

Suddenly, Money let’s go of Stretch’s leg, and unclasps their hands so he can wrap his arms around Stretch’s body, pulling him against him, his face buried into his chest. Stretch is quick to wrap his arms around Money’s skull, and his legs around his waist. He’s moving his hips with each thrust while his legs press Money in even more. Money’s fingers dig into the ecto of his back, making him let out a small whimper, and arch into the touch. He hadn’t expected to like that, but he’s finding he does.

He also doesn’t expect for Money to spontaneously flip them, but he does which has Stretch squeaking, and feeling slightly disoriented as he moves from being on the bottom to on top, now straddling Money. Who, by the way gives Stretch the cheekiest look, and has the orange flush deepening on Stretch’s face,

“warning next time, dude.” he breathes out, and Money hums, 

“dude? where’d honey go? one small position flip, and i’m not your honey anymore?”

His face feels like it’s the surface of the sun due to the magic pooling in his cheeks, and his sockets widen at Money’s words. He sputters,

“n-no, i didn’t say...that…” he trails off, and averts his gaze to rest his hands on Money’s chest, his friend bringing his own hands up to place over top of his, “you’re...my honey.”

Money smirks, “good.” he moves a hand to slap Stretch’s ass lightly, “now, i’ve got an intense need to see you bounce on my cock, sweetheart. think y’can make that happen?”

Still flushed, but managing a smile, Stretch nods, “think i can, yeah. although, now that you’ve done this we gotta get back into the flow. i was enjoying myself ya know.”

“apologies, but the need _was_ intense.” both of Money’s hands have started rubbing up, and down his thighs, “got all this pretty in one place, and i just want to stare at it. what better way than getting you to ride me?”

Stretch chooses not to answer that, mainly because if he does it’s going to come out a stuttery incoherent mess. Money’s always known how to press his buttons, and knows exactly what to say to fluster him. It’s both maddening, and fun at the same time. Instead, he chooses to just start moving, lifting himself just off Money, before slamming back down with a groan that’s mirrored by Money who’s hands shoot to his waist, gripping it tightly. 

At first, he moves slowly to as he said earlier get into the flow, but after a moment he throws that out the window, and starts moving fast, and hard, letting himself really slam down onto Money’s cock. Each time he does, shocks of pleasure radiate up his spine, and leaves him moaning, and whimpering quite loudly. Money’s hands have moved to his ass, and are digging into the ecto there which would definitely leave tiny little bruises in the magic. He’s also moaning, and breathing heavily under Stretch, but still has that smile as he watches Stretch move. 

“should be illegal with how pretty ya look right now, sweetheart.” Money moans softly, “fuck stretch, look at ya…”

Cheeks darkening again, Stretch doesn’t answer, knowing if he did, he’d just fumble it. So, he just keeps moving feeling himself starting to get closer, focusing on the feeling. He had no idea where Money is, or if he’s even close, but that question is answered when Money starts thrusting up into him to meet him each time. Guess he’s getting a little close himself. 

He doesn’t know when, but at some point, Stretch starts saying Money’s name, over, and over like it’s a small little chant as he nears his climax. It’s apparently something Money enjoyed since his thrusts got harder, and despite saying he wanted to watch Stretch bounce on his cock, sits up with Stretch still in his lap, growling, 

“that’s right, say my name!” 

“m-money…” Stretch mewls out, their breath blending into one at how close the two were. Another growl comes from Money that has Stretch whimpering as they close that gap between them to kiss, Money’s arms wrapping around Stretch’s body to halt his movements. 

If Stretch thought Money had been moving fast before it was nothing compared to what he was doing now as he held Stretch in place to slam up into him fast, and hard, hilting with each movement. Their mouths still interlocked caused every cry Stretch made from each thrust to be muffled, and feeling his cock rub against Money’s stomach didn’t help with his volume at all. 

It’s not long before Stretch is sitting at the edge just about to fall, but a small worry sits in his mind that has him breaking the kiss, 

“i’m-i’m g-gonna...money a-ah, i’m g-gonna…” 

He’s having trouble getting it out since Money hasn’t stopped, and he’s having difficulty keeping his own saliva in his mouth, it now dribbling down his chin. Money leans in, and licks it with a smirk, 

“g-good, cause i am too. come for me sweetheart, let me hear ya sing, and feel your cum on my stomach.” 

That’s all he needs, and with the push from Money, Stretch falls over that edge that has him crying out as he climaxes, feeling himself clench so tightly around Money. This is also the apparent push that Money needs since in the next moment he’s also squeezing Stretch, and moaning as he comes inside him. Stretch whimpers at the warm sensation filling him, and how Money continues to thrust until the two of them are utterly spent. Stretch pants, and tries to catch his breath as Money lets him fully sit on his lap again, his cock still buried inside him, although he can feel as his friend’s cum drips out of him. The two just sit like that for a while, sort of embracing, and catching their breaths, enjoying the warmth each other emanated, although the feeling of Stretch’s cum between them sort of ruined it a little. 

Leaning back, Stretch looks down at Money, who looks up at him, and it’s as if everything they just did hit him at once. Apparently while they were fucking, it didn’t register to Stretch that they were indeed, fucking.

“o-oh...we just…”

Money snickers, and rubs his ass, “yeah, yeah we did.”

“money, we-” he starts, but is cut off by Money leaning up, and kissing him, efficiently shutting him up, 

“we figure it out tomorrow. right now, just relax.” he nuzzles into Stretch’s shoulder, making him blush a little, “just know sweetheart,” Stretch can see him making sure to look him in the eye, “we did nothin’ wrong by doing this, okay? i also don’t regret it for one fuckin’ second.”

That does settle him a little as an intensely warm feeling envelops his soul. He can feel himself wishing that they could be like this always. That something could tie them together in a way. Smiling, Stretch nods, and brings a hand to the back of Money’s skull, giving a slight scratch in the way he knows the skeleton monster likes. A purr begins to resonate throughout the room from this action as Money nuzzles himself even more into his shoulder, obviously pleased. 

Chuckling, Stretch finally moves to pull himself off Money, but that just has Money whining which furthers his chuckle as he slowly sits up, and off of Money’s cock. He can already tell the two of them are a mess, and his cum is literally all over Money’s stomach, however his friend doesn’t seem to care. He just hums, and with one finger scoops up some of the orange magic, sticking it in his mouth. Flushing, Stretch sputters, 

“d-dude!” 

Money chuckles, “there’s the dude again.” he murmurs once he’s cleaned his finger off. This doesn’t help ease Stretch’s flustered feelings,

“just...you can’t...c’mon money!”

“i did just come.” he points at Stretch with a smirk, “inside you, and everything.”

That has Stretch snorting, and laughing, moving to flop down onto his back, 

“okay, that was funny.”

“i know it was. i’m funny, imagine that.” Money snickers back, and before he flops back he get up to grab one of the rags Stretch keeps in his room for when he’s working with machinery, and oil. 

He wipes himself down, and gets back onto the bed to wipe off Stretch, but Money definitely got most of it on him. When he’s done, he chucks the cloth back into the darkness of Stretch’s room, to perhaps never be found again. Only once he’s done this does he lay himself down beside Stretch. The two snuggle up against one another, and Stretch reaches out to grab Money’s hand, intertwining their fingers. 

“money?”

“hmm?” his friend responds, obviously starting to fall asleep, 

He stops. Does he tell Money how he’s been feeling? Money said to leave it for tomorrow, so maybe he should actually just wait until the two of them are more coherent? Shaking his head, he snuggles into Money’s neck murmuring, 

“nothin’. it can wait for tomorrow.” he gets out, sounding pretty sleepy himself. 

Money just pulls him tighter, and Stretch can hear as he nods off, leaving Stretch with his thoughts as he slowly follows. He’s not sure where him, and Money go from here. Whether they’ll stay friends, or be more, but what Stretch does know is he won’t regret what they did here tonight either, and that he’ll remember it. How could he not? 

He’s in love with Money after all. 


	2. Then There was Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fun is over, and reality comes crashing down on the two monsters when they realize they've fucked up in a way they'd never expect.

Money woke slowly the next morning, his head hurting slightly from the hangover he can now feel pounding in his skull. Stars, he hates being hungover, but it’s his own fault for drinking, so what can he do? Looking around, he can see he’s in Stretch’s room, and very much naked. At first he’s a bit confused until it all rushes back. 

He fucked Stretch last night. 

A wide smirk makes its way onto his skull, and he reaches up to rub his face with a quiet elated chuckle. Fucking finally! He’s been wanting to do that for so long, and he’s been hinting to Stretch for a while now that he’s interested in being more than just friends, but his friend isn’t the most socially adept, so everything he did just sort of missed its mark. Now though, now there’s no way Stretch can’t know he likes him. 

In his excitement, he turns to wake Stretch, but finds his friend isn’t in the bed with him. Confused, he sits up, and looks around. He doesn’t see Stretch anywhere in the room, so he gets up, grabbing his sweatpants nearby, shrugging them on. It’s not that he cares about being naked, or anything, but the others always bitch when he’s not wearing any pants. Well, others meaning Vi, and Edge. The two always get so twisted about it, it’s silly. All he’s showing off is his pelvis, and they’re acting like they don’t have one too. It’s unbelievable, but that’s not the problem at hand. The problem is finding Stretch so they can talk. He wants Stretch to know that last night wasn’t just some drunken fuck, and that he means a lot to him. 

Resolved, he goes to leave Stretch’s room, but is stopped when he hears sniffling coming from Stretch’s half bath. Freezing, he turns around, and looks towards the room in question to find that the door is slightly ajar, and that in fact he can now hear actual crying coming from the bathroom. Concerned, he hurries over, and pushes the door open fully to find Stretch sitting on his bathroom floor, looking downright miserable. Brow furrowed in concern, Money notices that Stretch’s ecto is still summoned for whatever reason, but even in his distress had managed to put on underwear. Crouching down to check on him, Money reaches out for Stretch which gets his friend’s attention who turns his teary eyed face towards him, 

“what’s wrong, sweetheart? why you cryin’, why you…” he trails off as Stretch’s scent hits him, and he suddenly understands. He understands that the two of them have fucked up in the worst way possible, “oh, stars…”

That was the worst thing he could’ve said because it sends Stretch panicking even more. He starts hyperventilating, and whimpering as he curls up into a sort of ball. Money’s not better off either, and he knows he’s the WORST person to be dealing with Stretch’s panic attack. He’s just going to make it worse, but he has to try. He knows how Stretch feels on this topic, and he’s not going calm any time soon. 

He can’t believe he got him pregnant.

Money reaches out to him again, placing his hand on his back, and rubs, “it’s okay, it’ll be okay, we can figure this out, we-”

“i’m fucking pregnant, it’s not okay, and it’s not going to be okay.” Stretch blubbers out, his breathing getting faster, “oh god, what do we do? what if there’s something wrong with it? we’re both papyrus, what if that hurts it somehow, i can’t do this, i can’t...there’s no freaking air in this bathroom!” he wails out, and Money knows he’s so out of his depth right now, 

“just slow down stretch, take a deep breath, and-”

“that’s easy for you to say, you’re the not the one pregnant!” he snaps, before his face crumbles, and he goes back to his panicked crying. 

Money doesn’t know what to do. He’s making this so much worse, and he knows it. He needs someone else to help. Wracking his mind, it suddenly clicks. Blue! He needs to go get Blue! 

“wait here sweetheart, i’ll be right back, okay?”

He gets up, and starts hurrying for the door again, this time hearing Stretch’s wails telling him to come back, don’t leave him. While normally that’d make him turn around, right now he just knows if he does he’s going to make Stretch feel even worse. So instead, he keeps going, and leaves the room. He gets about three steps before he bumps into someone, startling them, 

“OH, OOPS! SORRY, MONEY! GUESS WE LEFT THE ROOMS AT THE SAME TIME.” Papyrus apologizes for nearly bumping into him. Money was about to tell him it was fine when Papyrus keeps going, “YOU, AND STRETCH HAD FUN LAST NIGHT I TAKE IT? SO I _HEARD_ ANYWAY.” 

He freezes mid step, his gaze turning to Papyrus looking so damn cheeky, and normally that’d make him so proud of his friend, but right now he doesn’t have time for it, 

“sorry paps, i don’t have time to gossip just right now, got a problem on my hands.”

Trying to leave again, he’s stopped again by the immediate look of worry that crosses Papyrus’s face, 

“WHAT’S WRONG? CAN I HELP?” 

He’s about to tell Papyrus no, but realizes that this is actually a good offer. Papyrus apparently already knows they fucked, figuring he heard them by the small comment he made, so he wouldn’t be as shocked as Blue would be, and ask a million questions. The cheery skeleton was also great at getting people to feel better, which makes him a good choice to help with Stretch. Nodding, he grabs Papyrus’s arm, 

“yeah, come with me.”

Papyrus doesn’t even question it. He just hurries along with Money not saying a word, or letting Money drag him more like. The two enter Stretch’s room, and Money shuts his friend’s door, unable to block out the sound of Stretch’s continued sobs coming from the bathroom. He’s barely gotten the door locked when he hears Papyrus, 

“STRETCH, ARE YOU ALRIGHT? ARE YOU HURT?” 

Turning, he can see that Papyrus is already at the bathroom, and rushes over to find a distressed Stretch who’s gaze whips to him from Papyrus, 

“why did you tell him?! why would you do that?!” Stretch’s voice is high pitched in his panic. 

“i didn’t, he already knew somehow what we did, so i figured he was the better option.” Money argues back, 

“the better option was telling no one!” Stretch wails, and before Money can even respond Papyrus holds up a hand stopping the two of them. 

Silencing, Money watches as Papyrus kneels down in front of Stretch, his voice getting soft, 

“STRETCH, I UNDERSTAND THAT YOU’RE SCARED RIGHT NOW, AND I CAN SMELL WHY,” Stretch hiccoughs at Papyrus's words, “BUT GETTING ANGRY AT MONEY SOLVES NOTHING. HE’S TRYING TO HELP YOU BECAUSE HE OBVIOUSLY CARES ABOUT YOU.”

Stretch sniffles miserably, “i don’t want anyone to know, p-please don’t-”

Papyrus pulls Stretch into a hug, and Money’s stunned when Stretch eagerly reciprocates, holding onto Papyrus for dear life, 

“I WILL TELL NO ONE.” he reassures firmly, and rubs Stretch’s back in a soothing manner, or what Money is assuming is a soothing manner, “I’M UNSURE WHAT’S GOING ON WITH YOU, AND MONEY, BUT RIGHT NOW STRETCH JUST FOCUS ON TAKING DEEP BREATHS OKAY? I’M NOT GONNA GO ANYWHERE, AND YOU HOLD ON AS LONG AS YOU WANT.” 

Stretch listens, and starts taking deep breaths, holding onto Papyrus until Money can finally see his grip loosening. After a few more moments, Stretch finally pulls back, wiping his cheeks of residual tears, and Papyrus smiles at him, 

“THERE WE ARE. YOU’RE ALRIGHT. NOW, I UNDERSTAND THAT YOU’RE VERY SCARED STRETCH,” Stretch nods, sniffing, “AND I WANT TO HELP IF I CAN. WHAT DO YOU NEED?”

Stretch shifts a bit on the floor, “i don’t want anyone to know.” he mumbles, “not until i figure out what i want.” 

Papyrus nods, “THEN WE NEED TO MASK YOUR SCENT IN SOME WAY SINCE THE OTHERS WILL KNOW RIGHT AWAY IF THEY COME INTO CONTACT WITH YOU. GIVE ME A LITTLE TIME, OKAY? I’LL FIGURE THIS OUT FOR YOU, AND COME BACK. STAY HERE IN YOUR ROOM WITH MONEY, AND PRETEND TO DO WHATEVER IT IS IN HERE THAT HAS YOU TWO CACKLING UNTIL ALL HOURS OF THE NIGHT.”

Stretch nods, “o-okay.” he hiccoughs out as Papyrus stands, and turns to Money, 

“STAY HERE WITH STRETCH. GET HIM SOME FOOD, WATER, AND FOR STARS SAKE GET HIM OFF THE BATHROOM FLOOR.” 

Money salutes Papyrus, “aye, aye.” 

Apparently satisfied with that, Papyrus heads off to help in some way, although Money has no idea how as he watches him leave. Once the door’s been shut, Money turns back to Stretch still on the floor, and holds his hand out to him, 

“c’mon sweetheart, your bed will be more comfortable.” 

Without a word, Stretch grabs Money’s hand, and allows him to hoist him to his feet. The two silently make their way back to the bed, and Stretch takes a seat in the middle of it, while Money grabs the clothes he lost last night, shrugging them on, then grabbing Stretch’s to give to him. 

His friend takes them, and quietly puts them on, still sniffing a bit from his earlier panic attack. Taking a seat beside him, he murmurs, 

“i’ll get some food when we hear most of the others leave, or figure they’re gone.”

Stretch just nods, and plays with his hands a bit. It’s quiet again for a good while as the two listen as most of the household heads out for the day. Only a few remain, and it would be unlikely that Money would run into them as he went to shower quickly to get rid of Stretch’s scent on him from the sex before grabbing food. Getting up, he motions to the door, 

“i’m just gonna go shower real quick then grab us something to eat, kay sweetheart?”

Turning, he fully intends to just leave, but is stopped by Stretch speaking, 

“you’re still calling me sweetheart…”

Returning his gaze back to Stretch, he finds him watching him carefully. He’s right. He has been calling him sweetheart because that’s what he is to him. Retaking his seat, he nods, 

“yeah, i am.”

“what’s that mean?” he asks, his voice so soft, “money, what’s that mean?”

“what do you want it to mean?” he finds himself responding, even though he just wants to say it’s because he loves him, and not in a friend way. 

Stretch just gives him this look, “don’t do that. don’t shove my question away dude, just please tell me.” he pleads. 

Money’s seriously tempted to be a shit here, but he knows now is really not the time, so instead he answers seriously, 

“it means…” he sighs, and rubs the back of his neck a little, “it means i don’t just want to be your friend anymore, stretch.” 

“what do you want then?” 

“more.” 

He only speaks one word, but it feels so heavy, and intense all the same. Stretch shifts a bit on the bed, 

“really?”

Money smiles at Stretch’s sort of hopeful little look, and just how damn cute that is. He laughs, 

“yeah, do i speak cause i like the sound of my own voice?”

Stretch finally smiles, “yeah, you do.”

“true, but not as much as wine, and black do.”

That pulls a laugh out of Stretch which has Money instantly relaxing, and feeling less awkward about everything that's happening. It seems to work for Stretch too since he seems much calmer than before. As his laughter dies, he just sort of gazes at Money. Waiting for him to decide what he needs, Money sits quietly, 

"i...don't know what to do." he finally admits, and Money hums,

"well, what do you want?" 

Stretch without hesitation answers with, "you." 

Soul racing, Money shuffles over a bit, getting himself a little closer to Stretch. His friend doesn't move, and just watches, still relaxed meaning he's not opposed to Money being close, 

"you have me." Money whispers, now so close to Stretch all he can smell, and see is him, "if you want me sweetheart, i'm yours." 

He waits. Just like last night, he lets this be Stretch’s decision as he's the more skittish of the two. He doesn’t want to push him past a boundary that makes him uncomfortable, and feel unable to tell Money so. Stretch, while not a pushover, can sometimes let others walk over him if they're important to him, and Money never wants to be one of those people. This leaves him open to be pretty surprised which is what happens. 

Without warning, Stretch leans in, and kisses him softly. It takes Money a few seconds to realize what's happening, and reciprocate, but once he does, he's pulling Stretch as close as he can. He doesn't make the kiss heated, but let's his love for Stretch instead take the lead, allowing the two of them to have the most tender little kiss. 

He doesn't want it to end, but he knows it has to as he pulls back to gaze at Stretch’s adorably flushed face. Stretch whispers,

"you got me too, honey," Money's soul does a little flip flop hearing the pet name, "but," He doesn't like the sound of this but, "i don't…" Stretch sighs, "i don't want anyone to know...for a while? can we just, not tell anyone?" he asks, hopefully. 

He hesitates. Money understands sort of why Stretch wants to hide that they're together, but he also doesn't like the prospect of having to lie to their housemates, especially lying to Vi. He's lied enough to his older brother, and the thought of doing it more kills him, but he also wants to respect what Stretch needs right now which leaves him in a hard place. Stretch can see his obvious hesitation, and fidgets a bit on the bed. Figuring he can't leave him hanging for long, Money hums,

"i don't like lying to vi." 

"i know." Stretch murmurs, "i just...need a little time to figure all this out." 

"figure out us? you got doubts?" 

Stretch shakes his head, "no, not us. i...i know how i feel about you, and that's not changing." Money smiles hearing that, "i meant...about…" he gestures towards his stomach, and Money understands instantly,

"you don't know if you wanna keep it, or not?" 

He watches Stretch nod, "i'm really scared." his voice is so soft it makes Money's soul ache, and for him to reach out to him to take his hand, 

"i know sweetheart, but wouldn't ya rather have blue around then?" 

He shakes his head, "no, he's the last person i want knowing." 

"why?" 

Stretch starts fidgeting again, "cause i'm embarrassed! he's always warned me to be careful, and just i always teased him about it. now it's actually happened, and he'll be so vindicated."

“do you really think blue would be that petty, sweetheart?” he asks, gently. Stretch thinks on it for a moment, and answers with a sigh, 

“no, but i also don’t want him fussing over me, and worrying so can we just,” he gives Money a pleading look, “please?” 

It’s obvious that this is very important to Stretch, and that fighting against it would lead to a lot of stress to the already stressed monster. So, even though the thought of lying to Vi makes him so uncomfortable, Money nods, 

“yeah, okay.” he gives Stretch’s hand a squeeze, “if that's what it takes for you to feel better than that's what we'll do." 

Stretch practically deflates here he's relaxed so much, and it has Money chuckling, "relieved?" 

"you have no idea." he sighs, and shakes Money's hand, "you gotta go shower though, and get food cause not gonna lie, i'm hungry." 

He smiles, "no worries, i got you." 

Getting up to head for the door, just as his hand slips from Stretch’s, he hears, 

"yeah, you do." Stopping, he turns to see Stretch startle. He definitely didn't think he'd hear that, "i mean...you...i-i just…!" 

He trails off as Money walks back, leans in, and gives him a sweet little kiss that has him sighing,

"yeah, you do." he murmurs against Stretch's mouth once he's pulled back, "now let me go shower." 

Stretch gives him the cutest little smile from the kiss, and nods, his cheeks flushed orange. Fuck, he has no idea how cute he is does he? Doing his best not to be distracted, Money leaves the room since if he lingered, he knows he'd never leave. 

Luckily, he doesn't run into anyone on his way to the bathroom all fourteen of them are forced to share when it came to bathing. It was the only one with a shower, and tub. Why Sans thought that was a good design, he’ll never know. Thankfully, since he waited though almost everyone had gone off to work, leaving him ample time to shower. He doesn't take as much time as he’d like since Stretch was waiting for food, and now that he's pregnant, he'll be needing a lot more of it. 

Hopping out of the shower, he dries himself, and just puts on the same clothes he'd had on before. They'd smell of Stretch sure, but not sex. Everyone was used to Money, and Stretch smelling like each other, so he's not worried about suspicions there. Leaving the bathroom, he goes to the kitchen to make something to eat, and is surprised by who is actually there,

"don't you work today?" 

His brother turns to look at him from the stove, 

"NO, I TOLD YOU THIS YESTERDAY, BUT APPARENTLY YOU WERE TOO INEBRIATED." Vi sighs, and continues with what he's cooking. 

Walking over, Money peers over his shoulder, "whatcha making?" 

Vi shoos him with the spatula, "JUST AN OMELET FOR MYSELF." 

"can you make two more?" he asks hopefully, since knowing Vi if he figures Money is here to cook, he'll just hover. He's so weird about the kitchen. It's the oddest thing.

Vi glances back at him, "TWO? ARE YOU THAT HUNGRY? THEY'RE QUITE LARGE." 

"no, one for me, and one for stretch." 

His brother doesn't look surprised, "I SHOULD'VE KNOWN. YES, I CAN MAKE YOU BREAKFAST, PAPYRUS." he sighs, and Money grins patting his head, 

"thanks, sans." 

Another shooing with the spatula, but he's smiling so Money knows he's not upset. Shuffling back, he takes a seat on one of the stools nearby, and watches Vi cook. It's not long before someone else joins them in the kitchen, but this person looks like they're on their way out the door, 

"WILL YOU BE LATE?" Vi calls after him, and the other skeleton stops after grabbing lunch from the fridge, 

"I DON'T BELIEVE SO." Wine responds, giving Vi a smile, "I'LL SEND A TEXT IF THAT CHANGES, HOWEVER." 

"THAT WOULD BE APPRECIATED. I'M MAKING DINNER TONIGHT SINCE EDGE IS WORKING." 

"SPLENDID. I'LL LOOK FORWARD TO IT." 

Wine moves to leave the kitchen, but stops just in front of Money who doesn't even let the shorter skeleton get a word out,

"keep walkin' two face, i don't need your goodbyes." 

Vi tsks loudly at his behaviour, but as always Wine takes it in stride which is so fucking annoying. He gives Money the fakest smile he's ever seen,

"HAVE A GOOD DAY, MONEY. TRY TO STAY OUT OF TROUBLE." 

"only if you go fuck yourself." 

"LANGUAGE!" Vi scolds, and Wine chuckles, 

"CHARMING AS ALWAYS." Money just glares as Wine turns to Vi, “I HOPE YOU HAVE A LOVELY DAY AS WELL, VI”

Vi smiles at his friend, “YOU AS WELL.”

With a nod, Wine turns to leave, but he stops just at the edge of where the counters end to speak to Money once more, 

“TELL STRETCH TO HAVE A GOOD DAY AS WELL.” his voice soft. Money really doesn’t like the way he says it either. Not looking at him, and just acting like he knows something. It irks Money to no end. 

Not bothering to respond, he huffs, and turns away from Wine who just chuckles before leaving. Vi watches him go, and once he has, looks at Money,

“MUST YOU ANTAGONIZE HIM SO?”

“he’s a piece of shit.” 

“LANGUAGE.” Vi warns again, but Money’s so used to it that he barely registers it. 

The two brothers fall into silence once more until Vi finishes cooking the two omelets for him, and Stretch. He plates them up since Vi would hate to do something half-assed, and brings them over to Money, handing over the plates, 

“ARE YOU ALRIGHT, PAPYRUS?” he asks softly. Money blinks in surprise, 

“yeah, why?”

“I DON’T KNOW. SOMETHING DOESN’T SEEM RIGHT, LIKE THERE’S A WEIGHT ON YOUR SHOULDERS.” his brow furrows a bit, “YOU KNOW YOU CAN TALK TO ME, YES?” 

“i know, i’m fine.” 

Vi doesn’t seem all that convinced, but doesn’t push the issue, and instead nods as Money takes the plates. Standing, he gives Vi a smile, 

“thanks for the food.”

“YOU’RE WELCOME.” 

He leaves the kitchen knowing his brother is watching him leave still worried. It’ll be fine. Once he’s had something to eat, he can blame whatever Vi saw on being hungover since he can’t exactly tell his brother the truth. Trying not to think about that, he heads straight for Stretch’s room, juggling the two plates to open the door, but manages, and finds Stretch where he left him. Stretch smiles at him, 

“was wondering where you went.”

“gettin’ food, remember?” he teases, and hands Stretch his plate, the other monster eagerly taking it. Without a word, Stretch begins eating as he sits beside him, and starts eating his own food. 

Money gets about five bites in when he stops, just staring at his plate. For some reason, Vi’s words are ringing in his skull of him looking like he’s not okay, and he doesn’t know why none of what’s happening has hit him yet at all. Perhaps it was due to the fact that Stretch was panicking, so he was so focused on that, he wasn’t focusing on his own inner turmoil of what’s going on, but now it’s slowly hitting him. 

He’s going to be a father.

An intense urge to vomit overtakes him, and he knows he’s not good at holding that kind of stuff in, so tossing his plate he rushes from the bed, hearing Stretch make a noise of surprise. He barely makes it to the toilet before he’s emptying his non-existent stomach, and fuck if he doesn’t hate throwing up. It’s so disgusting, and it burns his whole skull since it comes out both his sockets, and nose cavity too. Luckily he hadn’t put on his eye patch yet since that would’ve be a nightmare if he had it on. It always burned his empty socket the most too, probably still feeling the residual damage of having his eye light forcibly removed. 

Pushing that thought to the back of his mind to not think of again ever since that’s a memory he wishes he didn’t have, he finds himself sinking slowly to the floor, unable to hold himself up as he takes deep shuddering breaths. A cool cloth touches his face, making him jump, and look over at who came in. He doesn’t know why since it’s obviously Stretch, his friend cleaning his face of any vomit that might be lingering, being extra careful around his sockets, 

“you okay?” Stretch asks, looking worried, “you just hungover?”

Money shakes his head, “no, just…”

Stretch tilts his skull, “just?”

“we’re having a baby.”

Stretch hesitates for a moment, but continues with his cleaning, “yeah, did that just hit you?”

“kinda.” he murmurs, “i don’t know why it only hit now.”

“was wondering why you seemed to be taking this so well.” Stretch muses, now done cleaning, and tosses the rag into his hamper nearby before coming to sit beside Money on the floor of the bathroom, “probably doesn’t help that i’m panic city about it too.” 

“honestly, you panickin’ the way ya did probably stopped me from panickin’ in the beginning.” he admits, “funny how now you’re calm, and i’m freaking.”

Stretch laughs, “nah, i’m freaking out too, honey.” 

He feels as Stretch laces his fingers with his, and glances at him sitting beside him, 

“what do you want?” Stretch asks suddenly, “i’ve only been thinking of what i want, not what you want, and that’s real crap of me to do.”

“i mean, it’s your body stretch. i’m not going to try to sway your decision at all.” 

Stretch hums, “cop out. that’s a cop out answer. what do you really want?”

He’s turns away from Stretch to stare at the floor as he thinks. What does he want? 

“i don’t know.” he sighs, “just...fuck sweetheart, i’m not exactly a freaking prize for a boyfriend, let alone a dad.” using his free hand he rubs his skull, “recovering drug addict with a tendency to stir the pot, does that sound like a good dad to you? is that who you want as the other father to this little bun in the oven?” he ends up asking, “do you even want to keep them?”

“i don’t know.”

“do you want to get rid of them?”

“no.” Stretch answers quietly, “i’m freaking terrified, but i don’t want to do that, and i don’t know why. it’s why i wanted time to think.” he clarifies for Money who hums, 

“well, you got a little time. it’ll take the bun some time to fully manifest a body, so until then you can decide.”

“we.”

Surprised, Money’s gaze whips up to Stretch who gives him this firm look, 

“we, not me. when we decide. i’m not taking this decision from you, money.”

“sweetheart, i’m not gonna tell you what to do with your own body.” he protests, and Stretch squeezes his hand, 

“i’m not saying that. i’m saying we decide together...as boyfriends.” he adds very quietly near the end his gaze averting, and his cheeks flushing. Money’s sockets widen, and a grin forms on his skull, 

“you askin’ to be my datemate stretch?” he teases, and Stretch doesn’t hesitate, 

“yes.”

Money chuckles, “not gonna lie, kinda figured i already was from our earlier conversation.”

Stretch sputters, “well, just...we never...you...i...we never gave the titles!” he gets out finally, and his adorable sputtering has Money laughing loudly, beginning to feel a lot better. Leaning over, he nuzzles Stretch’s cheek with his teeth making his friend, no, his boyfriend squeak just before he began to purr, and lean into the touch. 

Once Money’s finished, Stretch leans in, and nuzzles his own teeth against Money’s cheek. When he’s finished, Money hears the sound of Stretch taking a breath to smell how his scent clings to his cheek. Grinning, Money rubs his thumb along Stretch’s hand still clasped in his own. 

The two of them sit quietly for a moment just enjoying one another’s warmth as they pressed their sides against each other. It’s a cute little thing just for the two of them that ends up being broken by Stretch making a noise of disgust. Glancing at him, Money finds Stretch rubbing his cheek, 

“oh, dude you totally threw up, and i let you scent mark my cheek!”

Cackling, Money grabs Stretch, and starts trying to mark his cheek again, “no rubbing it off!” 

“nooo, stop, you’re so gross!” Stretch cackles with him, but still let’s Money nuzzle against his cheek with a purr that barely makes it through his laughter. They’re so busy with each other doing this that they don’t even notice that they’re not alone.

“I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO GET HIM OFF THE BATHROOM FLOOR, MONEY.” 

Stretch yelps in surprise, but Money just glances up to see Papyrus peeking his head into the bathroom, 

“hey paps, and technically i did, but we ended up back here so i could lose my lunch...or breakfast in this case.” Money explains, 

“OH DEAR, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?”

“i’m fine now.” his eye light flickers to Stretch for a moment before going back to Papyrus, “so, where’d you go?”

Papyrus beams, “I HAVE SOLVED YOUR LITTLE PROBLEM! I FOUND A WAY TO MASK STRETCH’S SCENT SO THE OTHERS DON’T KNOW HE’S PREGNANT!” 

Stretch, and Money exchange a look as Papyrus sits down on the floor with them. Both monsters sit up, and eagerly lean in to listen to the solution that Papyrus has brought them. Hopefully, it’s a good one, and will give the two some time to think about what it is that they truly want.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I SWEAR not all my fics will have a baby theme. I just find babybones so damn CUTE that I couldn't help myself, plus drama! :p


	3. Now there's Anxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stretch finds a way to mask his pregnancy, but his anxiety mounts as he fears the others may still find out.

“so, what’s the big plan?” Money asks, crossing his legs as they continue to sit on the bathroom floor. 

Stretch glances at him from the corner of his socket just briefly before refocusing on Papyrus. He’s going to be helping them after all. It was important to pay attention. Papyrus beams, and pulls out of his pocket what looks like a simple black bracelet. Stretch tilts his head,

"...a bracelet?" 

Papyrus nods, "YES! SEE, I WENT TO ALPHYS, AND-" 

"you told your alphys?!" Stretch immediately feels the panic beginning to well inside him. His breathing quickens, and he clutches onto his hoodie tightly. Money is quick to take his hand, and hold it tight. 

Papyrus shakes his head, "NO, NO! I JUST TOLD HER IT WAS A CO-WORKER WHO HAS A MONSTER MATE, AND WISHED TO SURPRISE THEM WITH THE NEWS OF A BABY, SO THEY NEEDED TO HIDE IT FOR A WHILE!" he explains, and Stretch soothes, 

"oh...that's...that's okay. sorry, paps." he apologizes for jumping to conclusions, and Papyrus shakes his head again, 

"IT'S ALRIGHT, STRETCH! YOU’RE UNDERSTANDABLY NERVOUS!” 

He nods in response to Papyrus, and holds tightly to Money’s hand, his boyfriend’s hand. A giddy feeling races through him at the thought. 

Papyrus taking this as his cue to continue, smiles, “AS I WAS SAYING, I WENT TO ALPHYS, AND EXPLAINED TO HER ABOUT MY CO-WORKER! ONCE SHE HEARD, SHE GAVE ME THIS!” he excitedly hands the bracelet to Stretch. Tentatively, he takes it, turning it over in his hands. 

It’s magical, he knows that. He can feel the magic coursing through the item. Tilting his head, he glances up at Papyrus, 

“what’s it do?”

“IT MANIPULATES YOUR SCENT.” 

He blinks, beginning to understand what Papyrus has brought him, “It’ll cancel out the pregnancy scent.”

Papyrus nods, “PRECISELY! IT’LL MAKE IT SEEM LIKE YOU SMELL AS YOU NORMALLY DO, ALTHOUGH ALPHYS SAID IT’S NOT FOOL PROOF. SHE SAID THAT THERE WILL BE TIMES THAT YOU’LL SMELL A LOT LIKE MONEY BECAUSE THE BABY IS TAKING MAGIC FROM HIM AS WELL, SO IT’S A SORT OF SIDE EFFECT. WELL, SHE SAID PARTNER, BUT THAT’S MONEY IN THIS CASE.” he chuckles, his laughter sounding light, “I FIGURED THAT WASN’T A PROBLEM IN THIS CASE SINCE YOU, AND MONEY SMELL LIKE EACH OTHER SO FREQUENTLY, THAT NO ONE WILL THINK TWICE ABOUT IT.”

“wine will notice.” Money jumps in, sounding pretty damn sour about it. Papyrus just gives him this look, 

“THEN I SUGGEST YOU MAKE NICE WITH HIM, PAPYRUS.” Papyrus using Money’s real name, gives him this deadpanned almost scolding look. Money just sheepishly looks off to the side. 

Stretch smirks. Only Papyrus can elicit this reaction from literally any of the others. He just has a way about him. It’s a great power he has, but he always uses it wisely. Although, Stretch has no doubts that Money has no intentions of making nice with Wine. The two are just too caustic with one another to ever get along. It’s not Wine’s fault really since Money constantly pokes the bear, but Stretch gave up ages ago in trying to get him to stop. 

Deciding to just let that conversation die, and give Money a break, Stretch instead slips on the bracelet. He’s stunned as he watches the black piece of jewellery suddenly shimmer, and change colours. A beautiful mix of oranges, and purples swirl inside the bracelet now. 

“it changed.” he informed them, and Money nods, 

“so did you. can’t smell that you’re pregnant anymore.”

Feeling relieved, he gives Papyrus a thankful glance, “thanks paps, this is great.” he spins it a bit on his wrist, “is the colouring supposed to represent mine, and money’s magic?”

“I THINK SO!” Papyrus agrees, “I DON’T SEE WHY ELSE IT WOULD BE THOSE TWO COLOURS.” 

“so, i don’t smell pregnant anymore?”

“NO, BUT I SHOULD ALSO WARN YOU THAT IT WON’T LAST FOREVER. ALPHYS SAID THIS WILL GIVE YOU A SMALL WINDOW TO HIDE IT. THAT ONCE THE BABY MANIFESTS ITSELF A PROPER BODY, AND YOUR ECTO EXPANDS THAT THE BRACELET WON’T BE POWERFUL ENOUGH TO HIDE THE SCENT ANY LONGER. EVERYONE WILL KNOW.”

“so we have about four months, give, or take to figure this out.” 

“YES, OR LESS SINCE BABIES CAN MANIFEST AS EARLY AS TWELVE WEEKS.” 

“ooh, paps knows his skeleton monster biology.” Money teases, and Papyrus tsks, but he’s smiling, 

“OF COURSE I DO. I’M THE SAME AGE AS YOU MONEY, I GOT THE SAME SCHOOLING.”

“technically you’re a couple months older than me paps since you’re the oldest papyrus, not countin’ sparrow.” Money points out to be a shit. Papyrus rolls his eye lights, but again, still smiling, 

“YES, YES, BUT MORE IMPORTANTLY, NOW YOU CAN LEAVE YOUR ROOM STRETCH. WE CAN GIVE IT A REAL TEST TONIGHT AT DINNER.”

Stretch still fiddling with the bracelet hums, “yeah, suppose we will.”

“ALTHOUGH, I’D SHOWER. YOU STILL STINK OF MONEY, AND SEX.”

Stretch chokes, and flails a little as Money bursts into laughter, 

“yeah, about that, how’d you know stretch, and i fucked last night?”

Papyrus’s grin turns into the cheekiest smirk, “STRETCH ISN’T VERY QUIET, AND I AM RIGHT NEXT DOOR, MONEY.”

“oh ho!” Money’s grin widens, “that means you made a joke earlier. the scandal!”

“PFFT, I CAN MAKE JOKES TOO YOU KNOW. I JUST TRY NOT TO MAKE THE SAME ONES FOR FIVE HUNDRED YEARS.”

“you raggin’ on sans’s joke skills paps?” Stretch laughs, and Papyrus gives him a wink, along with a chuckle. 

Stretch is grateful to Papyrus. He’s made his life a whole lot easier, and now he’ll get the time he needs to figure out what he wants to do with the baby. It will also allow Money, and him to fully begin their relationship without any sort of outside influences. He just wants the two of them to be able to find their way on their own, and he knows his brother. Blue means well, as does Vi, but the two really love to meddle, and even if he, and Money told them not to, they still would. This really is the best option, although he does feel bad for getting Money to lie to Vi. He knows how Money feels about lying, and he’s truly grateful that the other monster was willing to do so for him. That showed Stretch just how much he must mean to Money. 

Although sitting in the bathroom is a fun time, the three monsters don’t stay there for too much longer. Papyrus heads out to attempt to get Vi to let him help make dinner tonight. Money laughed at that since they all know how Vi can be when in the kitchen. Money heads off to get a little work done, while Stretch heads off to take a shower. 

It’s late in the afternoon now, so not a lot of them are home. He can hear Wolf, and Coffee in the latter monsters room playing some video game. The two had left the door open allowing him to hear as he headed into the bathroom. He knew Vi was home since he’d cooked them a meal earlier, and he’d only have done that if he had the day off. It’s a weekday so Sparrow, and Bear are probably at work as is Black, Edge, and his brother. He has no idea if Sans, or Red are home. He could probably go knock on their doors, but he doesn’t really have any need to do so. Maybe he’ll go check in with Wolf, and Coffee once he’s done showering. 

Closing the bathroom door, he locks it, and heads straight for the shower. He turns on the water so it’s nice, and hot before slipping out of his clothing to step into the shower. Before he does though, he stops and takes a moment to place his hands on his permanent ecto belly. His ribs are still showing, the ecto coming just above the last few, and went all the way down to his knees. It feels weird that he can’t unsummon it. That it will be there until, or if he gives birth. The ecto is warm, and he can feel the slight fluttering thump of the soul residing inside it. He knows the longer they’re in there, the more his soul will connect with the souling to feed it magic. It’ll be harder to get rid of the baby later, but right now he really just doesn’t know what to do. He’d be a terrible father. Stretch can barely walk down the street without stumbling, how can he raise a kid? Not to mention he still feels so young. He hasn't even cleared five hundred yet, and his book series has taken off recently as has Money’s meaning potential book tours, or signings. The two of them have careers, and a baby will throw everything out of whack, but at the same time he's having trouble with the thought of getting rid of it. Maybe it's the thought that it's only been him, and Blue most of his life, or that if his soul didn't really want this then he wouldn't have gotten pregnant in the first place. Who is he to argue with his soul? That doesn't make this any less scary though. 

Sighing, he finally steps into the shower, and begins cleaning himself, making sure to spend enough time in there to rid himself of the scent of sex. Money’s scent may linger as Papyrus mentioned earlier, but the others are used to that since the two of them frequently slept in each other’s beds, or just together somewhere random. Once he knows he's thoroughly cleaned himself, he gets out, dries himself, and redresses. 

Feeling infinitely better, he leaves the bathroom, and can still hear the gameplay coming from Coffee's room off to the left. At first, he thought maybe he could just go do some work, but realizes quickly he's really not in the right headspace for it. However, it would be a good idea to test the bracelet, and he knows if it doesn't work that he could trust Coffee, and Wolf to stay quiet if he's forced into that corner. Best case scenario is them not finding out, obviously, but he wants to be prepared for the worst. So, meandering over to Coffee's open door, he peeks his head in to find the two other Papyrus sitting on Coffee's little couch playing a video game. He knocks on the door frame to announce his presence to the two, and one of them pauses as both turn to look at him. He smiles at them, finding it slightly amusing that Wolf’s one golden tooth, and Coffee’s canine braces both glinted in the same way from the television’s glow. 

"hey, you mind one more?" 

Coffee immediately beams, and excitedly nods, scooting down to be closer to Wolf which would allow Stretch to sit down with the other two Papyrus. Grateful, realizing he actually really needs the company right now, Stretch hurries over to plop down beside Coffee, and take the controller from Wolf, who'd grabbed him one on his way over. The two restart the game to allow him to play, and he relaxes into this comfy little couch, although still on alert for whether they'll smell him, or not. 

He's tense for about an hour when finally he fully relaxes since neither monster has said anything. The two just make jabs at each other, and him for their playing skill. He even joins in, and the three end up having a good time until Coffee asks,

"w-where's...money?" 

It's not an unusual question. Coffee likes Money. He finds him very funny, and loves having him around, but for some reason it has Stretch answering nervously,

"dunno, why?" 

Wolf gives him a funny look, "cause th' two of ya are like attached at th' hip." 

"i don't always have to know where he is, and what he's doing though." Stretch points out, and Wolf just blinks,

"no, but y'smell like 'im, so we usually assume that means ya've been around 'im." 

"well...yeah, but i don't know what he's doing right this second, cause i'm with you guys." he tries, beginning to sweat a little. 

He's really making himself suspicious right now, and can feel his own panic start to set in. It doesn't help that he jumps a bit when Coffee places a hand on his shoulder. His gaze whips to the slightly smaller skeleton, who is gazing at him in concern,

"you o-okay?" he asks, his voice very soft as it usually is. Stretch nods,

"yeah, i just...have no idea what money is up to that's all." 

Wolf just nods, and seems fine, but honestly sometimes it's hard to tell when his facial expressions don't give off a lot. Coffee on the other hand looks concerned. He watches Stretch for a good minute, his eye lights flickering over his face before eventually just giving his shoulder a squeeze, and going back to the game. 

Stretch needs to calm down, or he’s going to give himself, and Money away. He knows this, but sitting here, and having to lie to two of his friends sucks. Lying has always been something he hated, and now he has to do it with people he cares about, but he needs this time. Stars, does he need this time. The thought of everyone finding out makes him feel sick, but the thought of getting rid of the baby makes him feel even sicker. 

Thankfully, Coffee, and Wolf ask no more questions, and instead the three just get back to the game. Once Stretch is able to relax again, it's an enjoyable afternoon. They honestly lose track of time since they don't even realize supper has been made until a knock comes from the doorway. Glancing at the door they find Black standing there already in his casual clothes, red bandana, and all, having changed from work, 

"THERE YOU ARE." he's obviously referring to Wolf, "I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU." 

Wolf tilts his head, "what's wrong?" 

Black crosses his arms, "NOTHING, IT'S DINNER TIME. WE'VE BEEN CALLING YOUR NAMES. EVEN THE OTHER IDIOT HEARD US, AND IS AT THE TABLE." 

The other idiot meaning Money. Black, and a few of the others frequently refer to Stretch, and Money as the Two Idiots. Mostly this was made by the more harsher skeletons, but Stretch didn't mind, and he knows Money didn't either. 

Wolf stands, "sorry, m'lord." he murmurs, and hurries over to Black who sighs. Stretch watches as Black fondly pats Wolf’s cheek,

"YOU'RE NEVER GOING TO STOP CALLING ME THAT ARE YOU?"

Wolf just gives a small smile, and shakes his head. Another sigh comes from Black as he pats Wolf’s cheek one more time, then turns his attention to him, and Coffee who has stood to follow Wolf,

"COME ALONG THEN COFFEE, AND IDIOT." 

Coffee hurries over to trot after Black, and Wolf while Stretch slowly goes to follow. He was a little less enthused about going to dinner with everyone. His anxiety had spiked again knowing it was very possible that one of his housemates might be able to smell his pregnancy. At least Money would be there, and maybe that’ll help him to not freak out at the dinner table. It’s a very small chance as he’s not the best under pressure. 

Following after the trio just a few steps behind, the small group heads for the dining room table near the kitchen. Stretch can already see that there’s a few people missing. It’s rare that all fourteen of them get to eat together as one, or two of them are usually working, or out of the house. Tonight, it seems they’re missing Edge, and his brother. A small pang of disappointment hits him seeing Blue not there. He knows his brother works odd hours due to only being a patrol officer, and he didn't want Blue to know about the pregnancy, or anything, but just seeing his older brother would've brought him a lot of comfort. Vi notices them approach first, 

"I SEE YOU'VE FOUND THEM." 

Black nods, "INDEED, THEY WERE HOLED UP IN THIS ONE'S BEDROOM." he motions to Coffee who has already hurried off to give Wine a hug who was standing in anticipation for it. 

The others are already sitting, and Stretch can see Money with an empty seat beside him looking a bit sour at Wine. He knows Money has his issues with Wine, but if he's right in that Wine will figure out what's happened then Stretch really hopes Money can play nice for once. 

Knowing it'd be weird if he didn't, Stretch goes for the empty seat beside Money, and sits down, giving Bear a smile who is on Money’s other side. The taller monster smiles back, but doesn’t say anything. Money on the other hand instantly perks up, the sour expression gone, and he sits straighter, 

“hey.” he smiles, “what’d you do this afternoon while i was busy?”

Stretch smiles back at him, “hung out with coffee, and wolf.”

Money’s smile tightens a bit, “how’d that go?” his voice lowering, so only he can hear,

“good, i don’t think-”

“secrets, secrets. th’ idiots are tellin’ secrets.”

Stretch startles at Red’s voice coming from beside him suddenly. He hadn’t even noticed that Red was the one on his other side. Frowning, he huffs,

“we’re not telling secrets.” 

Red just raises a brow, and takes the plate handed to him by Vi with his dinner, “uh huh, an’ i sit here talkin’ all quiet like with baby blue when he’s here.”

That frown turns into a scowl, “blue hates when he’s called that.”

“an’ i care because?” Red asks, circling his hand in a prompting manner. Stretch bristles. Stars, Red knows how to push buttons. He doesn’t understand how Blue is this guy’s friend. 

“he’s your friend, you should care.” 

“well, i don’t, an’ neither do baby blue. y’act like ya know yer brother, but maybe y’oughta spend more time with him than ya do with this moron.” Red motions to Money with his fork. 

Stretch nearly snaps back at him, but doesn’t get a chance when Vi whacks Red's skull with a spoon causing him to swear loudly. Vi with a plate of food in hand, gives Red a cold glance, his purple eye lights flashing, making the difference between the two sockets more obvious, 

“NOW, I KNOW YOU DIDN’T JUST REFER TO MY YOUNGER BROTHER AS A MORON, RED.”

Red rubbing his skull glares at Vi, “y’fuckin’ do it all th’ damn time ya brat.”

“LANGUAGE.” he chastises, and hands Stretch the plate of food, “I’M ALLOWED TO, YOU’RE NOT.”

“piss off.” Red growls, and Vi tsks, but gives Money a nod who’s just watching with amusement. 

Stretch knows Money really doesn’t care that Red refers to him as an idiot, or moron, but he can’t help enjoying the show Vi gives by defending him. In the small kerfuffle though, Red has forgotten he was pushing Stretch’s buttons, and gone back to eating which he’s honestly grateful for. He’s not really in the mood to get into it with Red, and just wants to eat his supper in peace, which seems like all the others intention as well since they also all just go back to eating. Stretch does wait for Money to get his food which doesn’t take long as Vi brings it to his brother before grabbing his own plate, and sitting to eat. 

With everyone served, they all begin to eat, and like always when Vi, or Edge cooks it’s delicious. However, with Bear, and Sparrow home tonight, and eating with everyone, it’s important to eat what’s been given. The two won’t get angry if he doesn’t eat everything, but Stretch can see it makes the two monsters uncomfortable when there’s any wasted food, so he always tries to finish what he’s given. Fortunately, that doesn’t seem to be a problem. The moment Stretch starts eating he finds it very hard to stop. He’s not a huge eater, never has been, but tonight he gulps down his food quickly, and when he’s done finds he’s still hungry. He doesn’t want to use the term starving since he knows what it means to some of the monsters at the table, but he really does feel that way. 

Gaze moving from his empty plate to the rest of the table, he can see no one is really paying attention to him, or what he’s doing. They’re all sort of just eating, and having their own little conversations with others. The only one to notice is Money who nudges his knee with his own. Turning his attention to his boyfriend, he finds him looking a bit concerned, 

“you okay?”

“yeah, just...still hungry.” he murmurs back, and Money motions to Stretch’s empty plate, 

“get more then.” 

Stretch shifts a bit. He should get more, he’s hungry, but he feels if he does it’ll draw attention to something being wrong. He never gets seconds unless it’s dessert, so him getting seconds of dinner would be very out of character for him. Maybe he’s overthinking, but he can’t help it. He feels like he’s under a microscope.

He shakes his head, “it’s...it’s fine.”

“it’s obviously not, just get more. no one cares.”

“that’s not...i just…” he leans in, and whispers, “i don’t ever get seconds. won’t it look weird?”

Money just raises a brow, “no?”

Stretch opens his mouth to say more, but startles when his plate is suddenly grabbed. Head whirling, he finds Bear moving towards the kitchen with it. He flounders, and without thinking gets up, hurrying after the taller monster. 

In the kitchen he finds Bear putting food onto the plate, and Stretch calls out, 

“what-”

“if you’re hungry then eat, stretch.” Bear murmurs, his raspy voice soft. 

Cheeks flaming, he rubs the back of his neck. “i just-”

He stops when Bear hands him another plate of food, and focuses that one big red eye light on him. When they’d first met, Stretch hated that eye light. It freaked him out, but now he’s so used to it that it doesn’t even make him blink at watching it dilate, or shrink to Bear’s emotions, 

“jus’ cause you normally don’t get seconds doesn’t mean you can’t, stretch.” Bear explains, 

“no, i know that.” he looks at the plate in his hands. Bear’s eye light shrinks a little, 

“are you...okay?” Bear asks, “did i...am i forgetting something? are you sick, and i forgot?” he begins pulling out his notes to check, and Stretch places his hand on his arm. Stretch gives him a reassuring smile, 

“nah, bear you didn’t forget. i’m fine.”

Relieved, Bear lets go of the notebook, “good. well, eat then. you don’t need money’s permission, or anyone’s.” he gives him a smile, “always nice to see others well fed, ya know?” 

“yeah, i getcha.” Stretch replies, and Bear nods, heading back for the table. Stretch stays in his spot for a moment. 

That’s his second fuck up when it comes to his new situation. He really needs to calm down, and stop being so suspicious. It’s obvious the bracelet is doing its job, or he’d be busted by now, but him trying not to act out of character is making him out of character. He doesn’t understand how Money does it, but than again, he’s not the one pregnant. Sighing, Stretch heads back to the table to retake his seat next to Money, and trying not to worry about the others starts eating his second helping which turns out is still not enough. Why is he so hungry all of a sudden, it’s maddening. The only explanation he can think of is because he’s pregnant. He knew he’d need to eat more, but this feels excessive, especially when he has to get a third plate of food. No one says a word, mostly since quite a few of the others have already finished eating by this point, and have left. The only one’s still at the table with him are Money, who has finished, but is sitting with him, and oddly enough Wine who seems to be taking his sweet time eating his meal. It could be that he’s really nursing that glass of wine he has, but Stretch feels he’s watching what he, and Money are doing. 

Thankfully, the third plate’s the charm, and Stretch is finally full. Relieved, he sighs quietly, but Money still hears, giving him a smile, 

“better?” he asks quietly, and Stretch nods, returning it, 

“yeah, much.” 

The two stand, grabbing their plates, but stop at Wine’s voice, 

“HOW RARE OF YOU TO EAT SO MUCH STRETCH. YOU MUST HAVE BEEN FAMISHED.”

Both Money, and Stretch’s gazes whirl to Wine who’s watching them with his wine glass in a hand. An almost knowing smile gracing his features. Money instantly snarls, 

“and that’s your business how?”

Wine chuckles, “THE SOONER YOU REALIZE MONEY THAT EVERYTHING IS MY BUSINESS, THE BETTER.”

“wow, pretentious much?”

“I KNOW YOU ARE MONEY, BUT I THOUGHT WE WERE TALKING ABOUT ME?” 

“you can just choke on my dick wine, go fuck yourself.”

“OH, I’M SURE STRETCH WILL DO THAT FOR YOU, LATER.” Wine whispers, his one eye light flashing slightly in the low lighting that’s now casting over the dining room. 

Stretch can feel himself go pale at Wine’s words. Money on the other hand, stays calm, 

“what’s that supposed to mean?”

“NOTHING, JUST THAT THE TWO OF YOU ARE CLOSE.” Wine takes a sip of his drink, “IT WAS A SIMPLE JAB BACK.” his grin grows, “THAT’S ALL. WHY? SHOULD IT MEAN SOMETHING?”

Money growls, but just wanting to get away from this situation, Stretch grabs his arm, “c’mon money, let’s just go.”

He knows Money wants to say, and fight, but the moment his boyfriend sees the way he shifts, and pleads with his expression, he gives in. Money gives Wine one last glare which Stretch expected, and follows after him which he’s so thankful for. All but running to the kitchen, Stretch places his dirty plate into the dishwasher, and rounds on Money who is still right behind him, 

“you can’t do that!” he hisses, and Money blinks in surprise, 

“do what? defend you?”

“no, antagonize him!” he finds his own sockets are widening in his distress, and his voice taking on a higher quality, “he’s gonna find out at this rate! you’re just giving him a reason to figure it out by fighting with him because it’s obvious we’re hiding something!” 

“he’s being an asshole!” Money hisses back, placing his own dishes in the dishwasher, “why shouldn’t i call him out on it!”

“because it upsets me!” Stretch nearly wails fighting tears, and quiets again his breathing almost whimpering. If he gets any louder someone will come investigate, “this isn’t helping me money, it’s making it worse.” his breathing takes on an almost panicked quality, but he hasn’t reached there yet, “i don’t want him to find out.” he sniffles. 

Money having obviously seen that he’s messed up reaches out for Stretch, “sweetheart, i didn’t-”

“uhh...everything okay in here?”

Both Money, and Stretch startle looking towards the kitchen entrance to find Sans standing there. He’s glancing between both Money, and Stretch, 

“you okay, stretch?” he asks, having seen the distressed state his friend is in. 

“m’fine.” Stretch replies quietly, and without another word, hurries from the kitchen, breezing past Sans. 

Ignoring everyone in the living room, he just hurries to his own bedroom, and locks himself inside. Only once he’s secure in his own space does he let his tears fall. Today has been overwhelming, and Money getting into a fight with Wine just pushed him over the edge. Sniffing, he drags himself to his bed, where he flops into it, and curls himself into his blankets. He hates that he can hear the others in the living room, talking, laughing, and having a good time while he’s miserable. At first he tries covering his ears, but eventually gets up, and grabs his headphones. He shoves them onto his head, and attaches them to his phone. Not even caring, he just clicks on a random song, and let’s the melody fill his head, turning up the volume to drown out the rest of the house. 

Quietly, he gets back into bed, laying down, and letting the music wash over him. His hand moves under his hoodie, beneath his shirt, and rests on the warm ecto that’s still there. He feels the thump, thump, thump of the soul in there beating. Gritting his teeth, he curls into a ball, and as silently as he can, he cries. 


	4. Is He Telling?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Money has to decide what to do about the "Wine Problem"

Money knew he fucked up as he watched Stretch hurry away. He shouldn't have pushed Wine the way he did, but that guy just gets under his skin...metaphorically, of course. It's obvious he knows more than he's saying, and until he does, Stretch was going to panic, unless Money begged Wine not to say anything. A sour taste appeared in his mouth just thinking about it. 

Sans gives him a dubious look, but doesn’t question him on what just happened. He probably figures that he, and Stretch are fighting. This is a rarity, but isn’t impossible. They don't agree all the time. However, that's not the problem at hand. The problem at hand is Wine, and it puts Money in quite the shitty position. Does he go speak to Wine about backing off, and learn what he knows, or does he leave it? Leaving it feels like the worse option. 

He's gone back to his own room to lay in bed, and think on what he should do. It's not as helpful as he thought it would be since not only can he hear the others, but he can hear the slight sniffling of Stretch crying in the room beside him. Their beds are pressed against the same wall in the same spot, so that's probably the only reason he can hear him, but it makes everything worse. Reaching up, Money presses his hand on the wall he shares with Stretch, wishing he could make this all better for him, and take all the anxiety away from him. Knowing he can't do that for Stretch, killed him. All he can do is hope he can try to help somehow. 

He knows what he should do, but he gets the feeling Stretch won't appreciate it, and it'll lead to more lying. He hates lying, but he can’t figure out what else to do to make the "Wine" problem go away. So, getting out of bed, he heads for his door, stepping over random crap lying on the floor, and leaves his room. He heads straight for Wine's room where he knows the monster will be residing, probably sewing, knowing him. He hesitates at the door. This was going to suck, and he knew it would. None of the others in the living room have even noticed him, thankfully. Grumbling under his breath, Money gives Wine’s door a quick knock, and waits. 

He's not left waiting long. Wine is a prompt monster, so he's not surprised when a moment later the door opens revealing the shorter skeleton. He gazes at Money with no surprise whatsoever written on his face. All he does is place his hands behind his back, and stand straight like he's at attention like he always does when he's sizing someone up, 

"HELLO MONEY, HOW CAN I ASSIST YOU?" 

Here goes. He can just feel the vomit rising in his throat at what he has to do, 

"i wanna talk." 

Wine grins that smarmy little grin that Money hates, and nods, moving aside to let the younger skeleton in. Money moves swiftly, since he doesn’t want the others to see after all. Wine is quick to shut his door, and strides back into his room to sit in his sewing chair. Walking after him, Money doesn’t bother sitting since doing so would make him antsy, and watches as Wine settles by crossing his legs like the pompous ass he is. Wine motions to him once comfortable,

"WHAT DO YOU NEED?" 

"what do you know?" he's just going to come out, and ask. Wine’s grin grows, 

"I'M NOT SURE WHAT YOU'RE REFERRING TO, MONEY. PERHAPS-" 

"cut the shit." Money interrupts him, too annoyed to let him get his jollies, "just tell me." 

Wine chuckles, "IMPATIENT ARE WE?" 

Money glares at him which has Wine chuckling again, but he doesn’t push it.

"I KNOW YOU, AND STRETCH ARE ENGAGING IN SEXUAL INTERCOURSE WITH ONE ANOTHER, OR IF YOU PREFER, FUCKING ONE ANOTHER." 

"how?" 

"I HAVE MY WAYS." he responds cryptically, and Money growls, 

"how, wine?" 

Wine sighs, "I OVERHEARD YOU, AND PAPYRUS THIS MORNING. I WAS IN THE LIVING ROOM NEARBY, AND BY PAPYRUS’S GREETING WITH YOU NOT REFUTING WHAT HE SAID, I TOOK A GUESS." 

Money tsks, and huffs. He desperately wants to give Wine a piece of his mind, but he came here for a reason. He was going to do his very best to see it through,

"look, just lay off okay? you're really stressing stretch out." 

Wine blinks, and observes him for a moment. He hums, and crosses his arms, tapping his fingers on his arm, 

"VERY WELL," it can't be that easy, "ON ONE CONDITION," there it is, "YOU TELL ME ABSOLUTELY EVERYTHING." his eye light flashes, "HOWEVER, DON'T YOU DARE LIE TO ME PAPYRUS, BECAUSE I WILL FIND OUT, AND I WILL TELL ABSOLUTELY EVERYONE WHAT IT IS YOU'RE TRYING TO HIDE. NOW," he leans forward in his chair, extending a hand, "DO WE HAVE A DEAL?" 

Taking this deal means Wine finds out, and that's exactly the thing Stretch doesn’t want, but he feels pressed into a corner. If he doesn’t tell Wine, he's going to continue to pester him, and Stretch with a high possibility of his fuckery allowing the others to learn what's going on. Money is literally between a rock, and a hard place. He has no other option. Gritting his teeth, he takes Wine’s hand into his own, 

"deal, but you're not allowed to tell anyone, anything." he grips Wine’s gloved hand uncomfortably tight, "promise me, wine. promise me you're not going to say anything." 

"I KNOW WHAT A PROMISE MEANS TO COFFEE. I KNOW IT’S SOMETHING HE TAKES VERY SERIOUSLY, AND WOULD ONLY ASK FOR ONE IF HE HAD NO OTHER OPTION." Wine is looking at him seriously, his own grip tightening, "WHICH I ALSO KNOW IS THE SAME FOR YOU. SO, I KNOW FOR YOU TO ASK ME THIS NOW SOMETHING SERIOUS HAS HAPPENED." stunned, Money watches as Wine’s brow furrows, and he begins to look concerned, "I PROMISE, MONEY. I PROMISE I WON'T SAY ANYTHING. ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Wine takes his hand back, and Money takes his own. 

"we got it under control." he starts, though that feels a bit dubious even for him.

"TELL ME WHAT’S GOING ON." 

Money sighs. He really doesn't want to tell him. He can just barely hide the contempt threatening to show on his face, knowing he has to tell Wine of all people what’s going on, and the thought of how Stretch would react is making it so much worse. There’s no way he’ll be okay with this. _He’s_ not okay with this, but he really does feel he has no other option. If he doesn’t do this, Wine will keep badgering them, and not only that, but if he lies, Wine will tell everyone that he and Stretch are dating. He truly hates feeling this helpless. Not to mention how pathetic he’s being, like he’s begging, and weak which is the worst thing he could ever be coming from the Underground he did. He’s nearly shaking at how much he doesn’t want to tell Wine what’s going on, but he knows that doing this will get Wine to back off. So, swallowing his pride, and complicated feelings, he murmurs, 

"stretch is pregnant." 

Wine’s sockets widen, and he stands up, "WHAT?" his voice is soft, "WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN? I COULDN'T TELL BY HIS SCENT? HOW?" 

"last night when we...ya know." Money motions his hand in a circle, "we...got careless." 

"HOW IS STRETCH?" 

"panicked, and your little stunt at dinner didn't help." he growls, but he watches as his words have Wine softening, 

"I APOLOGIZE. I DID NOT REALIZE, I WOULD NEVER HAVE IF I DID." he takes a step forward, "MONEY, I SWEAR I NEVER WOULD HAVE IF I HAD KNOWN.”

Money pauses, and watches Wine for a bit. By his reaction, and facial expressions Money can tell he means that. Also, he didn’t set off Money’s lie detection ability, so that was helpful. Everything Wine just said was the truth for once. 

"fine, but just lay off him, okay? he doesn't need this right now."

"I WILL." Wine nods, "WHAT ARE YOUR PLANS?" 

Money hesitates. They have no plans, and have literally not even spoken about what to do next. Sighing, Money finds his hands going to his pocket, and pulling out his zippo lighter. He begins flipping it between his hands,

"dunno."

"YOU DON'T KNOW?" Wine asks, incredulously, "HAVE YOU SOUGHT A DOCTOR YET, OR EVEN TOLD BLUE, AND VI?" 

Money shakes his head, "stretch doesn't want anyone to know." 

Wine’s concern just keeps growing, and Money has no idea why he's so concerned for them. 

"MONEY, I THINK YOU NEED TO TELL YOUR BROTHERS." he murmurs, "IT'S NOT THAT I DON'T THINK YOU TWO CAN DO THIS ALONE, BUT IT WOULD BE BETTER WITH HELP." 

"i'm not gonna go against what stretch wants. i told him i wouldn't tell, so i'm not going to." he's still flipping his lighter, "besides, papyrus is helping." 

"AND THAT'S VERY KIND OF HIM, BUT NONE OF YOU HAVE RAISED A BABY." Wine points out, "VI, AND BLUE HAVE, AS HAVE I. IT'S NOT EASY, MONEY." 

Money raises a brow, "you offerin' to help?" 

"YES." Wine answers straight up, surprising Money. He chuckles, "LOOK, I UNDERSTAND I AM NOT YOUR FAVOURITE PERSON, AND WHY, BUT TO ME WE ARE FAMILY." he grins at Money, "I TAKE CARE OF MY FAMILY." 

"and you don't care that stretch, and i are fuckin', and that we're together as a couple?"

"SHOULD I?" he asks, shaking his head, "DESPITE SHARING A NAME MONEY, YOU, AND STRETCH ARE TWO VERY DIFFERENT PEOPLE. YOU ARE NOT THE SAME, AND IF HE MAKES YOU HAPPY THEN I WISH YOU ALL THE BEST." 

This talk is going much better than anticipated, and has Money relaxing enough to put his lighter away. He ruffles out his hoodie a bit, 

"thanks." he begrudgingly mutters, and Wine smirks, 

"YOU ARE QUITE WELCOME. NOW, HURRY OFF TO MAKE UP WITH HIM." Wine begins shooing him off, "I HAVE THINGS TO DO TOO. IF YOU NEED ME, YOU KNOW WHERE TO FIND ME." 

Money without another word turns, and sees himself out of Wine’s room. His pride still hurt from having to have this talk, but at least Wine didn't rub it in his face like he'd thought he would. He also hates that he's right, and needs to go make up with Stretch. So, across the living room he goes, and when he gets to his boyfriend’s door, ignores the locked state of it to shortcut inside. 

Stretch still lying in bed, lifts his head to look at Money, probably having felt his magic, his cheeks stained with tear streaks. Overwhelming remorse fills him as he crosses the room towards his lover, and sits on the bed with him. Gently, he removes the headphones from Stretch’s head, who doesn’t protest this action, 

"i'm sorry." he murmurs, setting the headphones onto Stretch's bedside table, "i was an asshole." 

"yeah, you were." Stretch replies, his voice sounding hoarse. 

"will you forgive me?" 

Stretch sniffs, and nods. Relieved, Money moves, climbing up onto the bed to snuggle into Stretch who is more than happy to be the little spoon. Giving his neck a slow soft kiss, Money burrows his face into the back of it, holding him tight. 

"money?" 

He hums to show Stretch he's listening, 

"i'm sorry too." 

He nuzzles again, "why're you apologizing sweetheart?" Money asks. 

"for making you lie to vi, and everyone else." Money feels as Stretch squirms, and moves a bit, allowing him to turn around. Now facing Money, he continues, "i know how much you hate that." 

"i may hate it, but i love you." 

Stretch flushes bright orange, "i...i love you too." 

Grinning, Money leans in to steal a quick soft kiss, "good." 

He doesn't expect Stretch to reciprocate, and he certainly doesn't expect for him to suddenly lean forward, and capture him in another kiss. A kiss that is quick to deepen, as Stretch wraps his arms around his neck, pulling Money against him. However, as much as he wants to keep going, and kiss Stretch for hours, he does need to ruin it by telling his lover something he knows he won’t want to hear. Pulling back, he’s met with a confused Stretch giving him a look that just screams why? Why did he pull away? Money reaches up to brush Stretch’s cheek, 

“sorry sweetheart, it’s just-”

“are you still mad?” he asks cutting Money off, “i didn’t-”

Money knowing Stretch would never stop, he covers his mouth, and shushes him, “shh, no. i just had to tell you something, and you might not be so happy with me once i do.”

Stretch moves away, and sits up, giving him, his obvious full attention. Sitting up with him, Money scratches the back of his neck, and decides to just get it out there. Rip it off just like a bandaid, 

“wine knows.”

His words hang in the air between the two of them, and he really does expect Stretch to freak out, or panic again, but is surprised when he just looks at his hands, 

“how?

“i told him.” he admits, finding his hands going for that lighter again to flip it in his hands, 

“why?”

“because he wouldn’t leave us alone otherwise.” Money sighs, “he already knew we’d fucked each other, and was trying to be a shit. he said if he’d known from the beginning you were pregnant, he wouldn’t have said anything in front of anyone.”

“how’d he even find that out?”

“he overheard paps, and i this morning then put it together from there.”

Stretch just keeps nodding, and to Money’s surprise, keeps himself together. Maybe he’s just too tired, and defeated to get upset about this? That thought doesn’t sit very well with Money at all, but he’s pulled from his thoughts by Stretch mumbling, 

“he gonna tell?”

“no.” Money tries to reassure quickly, “he promised.” he looks at the lighter in his hands, “even offered to help. guy’s tryin’ to be nice, but he still feels like an asshole to me.”

“well, that’s not changing any time soon it seems.” Stretch sighs, and rubs his face with both his hands, “maybe it’s better he knows then.” he murmurs into his hands, and it hurts Money to hear how defeated he sounds, 

“i’m sorry, sweetheart.” 

Stretch finally glances at him, “why?”

“for telling wine, and papyrus, and…” he gestures towards him, “for getting you pregnant.” he finishes quietly. Stretch looks confused for a moment, before he reaches out, and stops Money’s hands from moving that lighter, 

“this isn’t your fault.” he’s making sure Money’s looking at him as he says this, “ _i_ said yes to the sex, _i_ wanted it just as much as you did. you didn’t make this baby on your own, honey.”

Money wishes Stretch would let him move that lighter, “it feels like my fault.”

“why?” 

He shuts his sockets tight, “because you’re so upset, and i can’t make it better. all i’ve done is make it worse, and i can’t help at all no matter how badly i want to. you’re shouldering all these anxieties, and doubts, while i’m just fucking it up like i always do, and-”

Words stopping, Money realizes that Stretch has moved to hug him, and is holding him so snuggly, 

“i’m sorry.” he whispers, “please don’t cry.”

Startling, he reaches up, and touches his cheek to find the tears there. Money rarely cries. It’s a reaction usually to stress, anxiety or failure for him. The last time he cried was probably when he was finally able to walk out of rehab, feeling better than he had in years to find Vi there waiting. His brother had hugged him, and cried. Hearing his brother sniffle into his sweater after all they’d been through together had set Money off. This time, it was definitely feeling like he’d messed up _again_ , that he’d fucked up someone else’s life _again_ , and that he was just one big screw up _again_.

Money grips onto Stretch tightly, and buries his face into his neck, “i’m sorry! i fucked everything up!”

“no, you didn’t.” Stretch murmurs, and turns to kiss his wet cheek, “we’ve been so worried about me, we just keep forgetting about you, don’t we?”

“i got that moment earlier in the bathroom.” he murmurs with a slight watery chuckle. Stretch’s own breathy chuckle is his reply, 

“you can have more than one moment, dummy.”

Money closes his sockets again, “i just want vi.” he whispers, pathetically, 

“well, i understand that feeling.” Stretch scratches the back of his skull in a soothing manner, “all i want is blue, but i still...don’t want them to know…” he finishes quietly.

“i know. i’m not gonna say anything.” Money reassures. 

Stretch relaxes after that as does Money. The two of them sit, and begin talking about anything other than the baby. For just a small moment the two of them just want to be with each other, and not have to worry about all the things that weigh on their minds. To just for a short time, be boyfriends spending time together instead of having to be anxious over an unplanned pregnancy. 

After about an hour of the two of them avoiding their problems, a knock sounds from the door, startling them both. Stretch getting up, goes to answer it, and finds Blue standing there with a bright smile on his face, having just come home. He’d wanted to check on Stretch, and Money can see that his boyfriend appreciated this. 

Wanting to give them some space, so Stretch can chat with Blue, and feel better even though he’s not telling him about the baby yet, Money leaves the two of them alone. He gives Stretch one last look before he leaves his room, but once gone, he doesn’t head for his own bedroom. Instead, he crosses the house, passing multiple bedrooms until he finds the one he wants. Giving a quick knock to announce his presence, he enters the room without an invitation, knowing this is one of the few bedrooms he’s welcome to do this with. 

Peeking in, he finds Vi turning from his desk in his chair, glasses taped to his skull, and sort of looking over them at him, 

“CAN I HELP YOU, PAPYRUS?” he asks, turning back to his desk, and pushing his glasses up a bit, “IS THERE SOMETHING YOU-”

He stops when Money crosses the room, and without a word wraps his arms around Vi. He presses his face into his brother’s shoulder, and just stands there. His back is at the most awkward angle for this, but he doesn’t care. 

“PAPYRUS?” Vi’s voice is so soft as Money hears him take those glasses off, and place them on his desk, “WHAT’S WRONG?”

“nothin’.” he lies, feeling sick to his stomach to do so, “just missed you.”

“YOU SAW ME AT DINNER, YOU IDIOT.” 

“i still miss you.”

Vi reaches up, and pries Money’s hands off him, turning in his chair to face his brother. Concern is etched across his older brother’s face, 

“I’M RIGHT HERE.”

Without a word, Money sits on the floor at his brother’s feet. Crossing his arms, he lays them plus his head in Vi’s lap. Vi’s hand moves to pat his skull almost immediately, 

“can we just stay like this for a bit, and not talk...please.”

He knows Vi wants to talk. Wants to know what’s upsetting him so badly because he wants to make it better like he always does. Vi has always tried to make Money’s problems go away, and protect him even if it meant sacrificing his own health. That always bothered Money, and he would always wish Vi would let him shoulder some of the burden. Now, all he wants is for Vi to help him shoulder the burden, but he can’t. How the tables have turned. 

Vi says nothing, and instead, places his other hand on Money’s back, while the other continues to pet his skull in a soothing manner. The two of them may not say it often, but they do love one another, and Money leans on Vi probably a little more than he should, especially after all he put him through. Money always knew he could count on Vi when things were hard, or bad, and with everything going on he knew he needed him. 

“IF YOU...NEED ME, PAPY, I’M...HERE.” Vi gets out a bit slowly. Feelings are not always his forte, but hearing his old nickname, Money looks up at his brother, “I WANT TO HELP, IF I CAN.”

Placing his head back in his brother’s lap, Money murmurs, “i know.” his voice soft, feeling hurt knowing he can’t tell his brother just yet. 

No more words are passed between the two as Vi just continues to comfort Money until slowly, but surely, the younger brother drifted off to sleep, comforted in a way he can only receive from his older brother. 


	5. Off to the Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stretch finally sees a doctor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to my friend PsychedelicThomsterNugget for helping me look over this chapter for mistakes! ❤❤

A few days pass, allowing Stretch some time to settle into his new reality. Money was by his side, always supporting him as best he could, and both Papyrus, and Wine appear to be great allies in this. They keep everyone off his, and Money’s trail, Wine especially. The older monster seemed to genuinely want to help, and Stretch had to admit, it's nice having him cover for him when he blunders, which is often. It’s also a relief that the only two people with lie detecting abilities are the parents of the unborn souling. However, Wine keeps bringing up an uncomfortable subject, to first Money, then him.

Has Stretch seen a doctor yet?

The answer being no did not sit well with Wine, and he all, but begged for them to let him set up an appointment. To Stretch, it looked like a losing battle to try, and deter Wine from making that simple phone call, so he allowed it. Even despite the fact that he still has no idea if he even wants this baby, or not. He knows monster pregnancies aren’t like human ones where you can wait a bit before seeing the doctor. With monsters it was the sooner, the better so the souling’s beat can be checked, as well as the magical output by the carrying parent to make sure there’s no rejection of the new soul. The first week, or two after conception is very important in a monster pregnancy since it’s extremely rare a monster doesn’t immediately know they’re pregnant, and this is the highest known time for a soul rejection. It’s not like with humans where you can go a month, or a little longer without knowing you’re pregnant in the first place. 

Regardless, this is how both Money, and Stretch found themselves at a doctor's office, one late afternoon. Wine had managed to get them an appointment with a good doctor somehow, and this would be their first meeting with her. Hopefully, she doesn't ask a ton of questions on why he, and Money look so alike, and just passes it off as a funny quirk.

It was a bit awkward for the two of them just sitting there, waiting for the doctor to arrive, but neither of them really wanted to talk. So, in silence they wait. They know what's to come of this appointment even though they've never been through something like this before. She'll come in, introduce herself, maybe chat a bit, and then check on the souling's beat. That's what Stretch is worried about, the checking of the soul beat. Will he panic when he hears it, and it's confirmed that yes, he is pregnant by a professional? Is that why he waited so long to be seen? Most monsters would have called their doctor the next day, but he hesitated, he waited, and now he's once again left waiting, this time for the doctor. It's thankfully not a particularly long one as the doctor comes through the door about five, or six minutes after they've sat down. She gives the two of them a big smile, and introduces herself,

"Hi there, I'm Dr. B, it's nice to meet you." she holds out her hand to shake theirs, and they both in turn shake the female monster's hand. 

She was a short cat monster with tabby-like markings, and perky ears. Her bright eyes shone, and showed obvious youth. Despite that, she looked confident, and calm which was enough to relax Stretch a little. 

Dr. B takes a quick glance at his file, and not once loses her smile, 

"So, you're pregnant, um...Stretch!" she points to Stretch who nods. Her smile widens at her excellent guess, "Your friend who got you in to see me explained as much as he could, however he did leave out one little detail.” she seriously has the cheeriest smile, “How long since conception?" 

"few days." he replies softly. She nods, and writes this down, before patting the exam table, 

"Hop on up then sweetie, and we'll check the beat of that souling." 

Stretch hesitantly gets out of his seat. He hadn’t expected Dr. B to get right to the business like that, but it's not unwelcome. It's just unexpected. He knew she'd want to check, but not this quickly, and it's leaving him anxious as he makes the few steps to the exam table. He hops up easily, and prays this goes well. 

"Lay down, and lift your shirt for me please." she asks. 

Following her instructions, Stretch lays down, and lifts his hoodie up to just where his ribs start, exposing his persistent ecto. Money has stood, and moved over to take his hand. Stretch holds tightly to that hand, slightly comforted as Dr. B comes over with the equipment needed. She hums while she works, and starts up the machine. It's sort of like an ultrasound machine, and transducer like humans use when pregnant, but also different at the same time. This just picks up the souling's wavelengths, allowing them to map, and hear it. A picture can be provided, but at this early stage, the baby will just be a soul. 

Dr. B squeezes some cool gel onto Stretch's ecto, and gets to work. She slides the little transducer like wand over his ecto, and it doesn't take her long to find it. For the first time, Stretch hears it out loud. 

Thump, Thump, Thump

The sound of their baby's soul beat. Stretch finds himself accidentally crushing Money’s hand, but to his boyfriend's credit, he allows him to. He sits, and he listens to that rhythmic thumping. As he does, he tries to figure out how he feels, but comes up empty. He's not panicking, which is good, but he's not overcome with emotion either. A new worry forms that maybe he's just not attached to this baby at all, and if he goes through with this, he'll never be. What if he has this baby, but never loves them? What does he do then? Dr. B smiles,

"There they are! Ooh, good, and strong. They sound like a very healthy souling to me, but just to make sure, I'm going to map their wavelengths, as well as yours Stretch. So, if you could raise your shirt a little higher, I'm going to attach a small node to the middle of your sternum there." 

Doing as she asks, Stretch raises his hoodie until it's tucked under his chin. Dr. B, attaches the node with ease, and places two more on his ecto belly where they'd found the souling's beat. She clicks a few things on the monitor, and the machine starts up. At that point, it's just a waiting game as it spits out a long paper with the wavelengths. Dr. B picks up one, and takes a look,

"It's as I figured, very healthy souling. They're doing excellent! I'm very pleased with these results. If your next few appointments go this well, I'll probably be able to tell you an approximate time of when the baby will form their body." she smiles, and picks up the other paper, "Now, let's look at yours Stretch." 

She goes in looking so cheery, and humming, but as she reads his wavelength the humming slowly stops. Dr. B takes on a more serious expression, her eyes darting over the paper more than once. A new worry now pops into Stretch’s mind. Is there something wrong with him? Is he okay? Apparently, Money was thinking the same since he chimes in,

"everything alright? is stretch okay?" 

She glances up, and carefully turns the paper to the two of them. Pointing to the lines on the paper, she explains, "See how far between the beats are?" Stretch can see, and nods, "This shows that your soul beat is unhealthily low, Stretch. If I'm being honest, if you'd come in to see me before getting pregnant, I would've advised wholeheartedly against you ever getting pregnant until this was dealt with."

"what does that mean?" Money asks, his thumb smoothing over Stretch's metacarpals which is helping soothe the sick feeling he has, "could he die? is he dying?" 

Dr. B puts down the paper, and shuts off the machine. That serious expression never leaves, but it's gentle, and shows that she's trying to be delicate here, 

"He's not dying, but I won't lie, and say there isn't a possibility that he could die if he sees the pregnancy through. Pregnancy can be a strain on the soul, but one a healthy soul can very easily take on. Yours on the other hand Stretch, can't. If I was to take a guess, I would say your HP is dangerously low." Her guess is spot on. With 1HP, Stretch knows his HP is dangerously low.

"so you're saying...he should get rid of the baby?" Money asks, quietly. Stretch is extremely glad Money is here to ask all the questions he's too afraid to ask. Dr. B shakes her head, 

"Not at all. I'm just giving you the lay of the land." 

"what's gonna happen?" he finds himself finally asking his voice coming out a little strained. 

"Well, for starters, you're going to have some symptoms that don't normally come with monster pregnancies. Actually, they're funny enough more common with human pregnancies." she begins listing things off, "Nausea, vomiting, joint pain that I will probably guarantee you'll get being a skeleton monster, and it’ll most likely range between moderate to severe in intensity. You'll be extremely hungry, and be absolutely exhausted, needing to sleep a lot to let your soul rest. If you have a job, I'll need to write you a note of sick leave because from this moment forth Stretch, you're going to need to rest." she informs, before continuing, "Your ecto may also expand more than it needs to as your soul might miscalculate in its fatigue." she finishes, "It'll be difficult Stretch, but not impossible. If you want this baby, I will dedicate whatever resources I can to make sure you, and the little one come out on the other side healthy." 

Stretch stares at the little piece of paper in her hands. He doesn’t even know how to respond to all of this. A baby he doesn’t even know if he wants could kill him if he goes through with this, and from the sounds of it, he’ll be experiencing some unfortunate symptoms on the journey there. Now more than ever, Stretch wishes Blue was here to hold his hand, and take charge. He’s so used to it, and he never realized how comforting that was until now. Luckily, Money is here to take the reins instead. 

“we’re not entirely sure on that front just yet.” Money murmurs. 

She nods, “Understood. Well, for now let’s go along the lines of; you are keeping the baby just in case.” she first hands Stretch a few tissues so he can wipe off his ecto, and while he does that, she pulls out a prescription pad from her lab coat, “I’m going to prescribe you some medication that’ll bump up your magic production to take some of the burden off your soul, and these should also ease the symptoms I listed earlier, especially the joint pain, and nausea.”

“do the pills have any side effects though?” Money asks. Stretch is still unable to ask anything, and he’s feeling so utterly useless. He’s the pregnant one, shouldn’t he be asking these kinds of questions? Apparently, it doesn’t bother Dr. B since she smiles at Money, but it’s a sort of apologetic one, 

“Yes, they do. However, they’re minor, so they shouldn’t cause too many problems.” she finishes writing the prescription, and hands it to Money, who pockets it. By now, Stretch has readjusted his hoodie, and sat up on the table. He’s still holding Money’s hand though as Dr. B begins listing off symptoms, “Weepiness, irritability, increased appetite, sweating, and heightened sex drive.”

Both Stretch, and Money blink, then look at each other before back to Dr. B, 

“so...you’re putting him into heat?” Money raises a brow, and Dr. B chuckles a little, 

“In a sense, but not quite. Yours, and Stretch’s bodies can’t go into heat while he’s pregnant, however this is a sort of pseudo heat in a way. The symptoms sound the same, but they are definitely not as severe as they are when you’re in heat.”

“so he’ll just be horny a lot, got it.”

Stretch can feel his face flame as he shoots Money a look whose already got this shit eating grin. Wow, could he maybe not right now? This really isn’t the time right now, and Dr. B laughing doesn’t help Stretch’s feelings of overwhelming embarrassment. Stars, can they stop talking about this now. Evidently not, since once Dr. B has composed herself she chuckles out, 

“Yes, I’m afraid so, but it’s a good thing!” if she’s trying to be reassuring, Stretch doesn’t see it, “Sex is relaxing, and it’ll get your soul moving to produce more magic without straining it. In conclusion, sex is good, and if you get in the mood Stretch you should absolutely see Money here to relieve it.”

“done.” Money smirks, giving his hand a squeeze. Can he climb in a hole, and die now? This is not a conversation that’s actually happening is it? 

Unfortunately it was, and Stretch next got to listen as Dr. B, and Money talked about several sexual positions that would be best for him to be in, especially when his ecto expanded. Stretch stayed silent the whole damn time just wishing for this to end, and when it finally did, it wasn’t a moment too soon. It ends though with Dr. B turning to Stretch, and smiling, 

“Do you have any questions?” her voice softens. She’s definitely noticed his quietness, and is trying to make sure he’s not being shoved aside. It’s kind of her. 

“um…” he starts, his voice feeling foreign, like it’s not his own, “about the uh...sleep, and rest?” she nods, looking so eager that he’s asking a question, “it’s just i uh...i’ve got insomnia so, i just...don’t sleep well? is that a problem?” he rubs the back of his neck feeling so awkward. She hums, and pulls out her prescription pad again. 

Clicking that pen she’s got, she begins writing again, “I will prescribe you a low dose sleeping pill that works for monsters. Don’t worry, it won’t harm the souling at all. They shouldn’t even feel any effects from it whatsoever. Just follow the instructions I have listed here, and you should be able to sleep better.” she tears off the piece of paper, and this time hands it to Stretch. He takes it, giving it a glance before looking back to her, 

“thank you.” he murmurs, his voice soft. Her smile turns gentle, and she reaches out to place her hand on top of his, 

“I can also recommend someone you can talk to if you need it, Stretch. They can help you work through your feelings, and help you figure out what you want for this baby.” 

He thinks on that for a long moment, holding onto that paper tightly. It would be a really good idea to see someone, and she’s offered, but all he can think of is that he’s not from this Universe. What if he fucks up, and says something he’s not supposed to? That would be catastrophic for him, and his housemates. He doesn’t want to end up in some lab to be looked at, and prodded. He doesn’t want that for Blue, and certainly not for Money. So, despite agreeing with her, and knowing the right option would be to see someone, he just looks down at his hands, 

“i’ll think about it.”

Dr. B pats his hand, “Alright, sounds good. You’ve got my number, and you can call it any time if you decide you’d like to talk to someone. Okay?”

“okay.” he confirms with her. 

The appointment ends soon after that with Dr. B making sure that Stretch had her number in case of emergencies, or if he just needed to talk with her. It was obvious she cared, and it made Stretch feel just the tiniest bit better, although it didn’t make the choice he had to make in the next few weeks any easier. 

Money, and Stretch leave the exam room, now better equipped, or at least Stretch hopes they are to deal with the next little while. Before they leave, they make sure to stop at the pharmacy below the clinic, and get those prescriptions filled. He’ll have to hide them from Blue, and everyone else, but he’s got a few hidey holes that should do the trick. He has to hide his sweets somewhere after all, or Blue would toss them. Glancing at the bottle of magic supplements he can see he needs to take it three times a day, so before he leaves the pharmacy he buys a sugary fruit drink he likes, and takes one. Hopefully, taking them earlier on will help when those symptoms Dr. B mentioned start getting bad. 

They decide to just shortcut home after this with Money bearing the magical withdraw, since Dr. B had said Stretch needed to basically conserve his magic. The two of them appeared in Money’s bedroom since it’s the easiest shortcut for him to make since it’s one he does often. With a tired sigh, Stretch flops back onto Money’s soft bed. His boyfriend hums, 

“how’re you feeling, sweetheart?”

His soul flutters hearing Money call him sweetheart, but it’s still not enough to quell his raging anxiety. 

“anxious.” he murmurs. Money nods, and sits down beside him, 

“anything i can do to help?” he asks gently. Stretch glances up at him, the weight of the pills in his pocket feeling so heavy.

“just stay with me, kay?”

“i’m always here with you.” Money lays down beside him, and the two stare at the ceiling. They don’t take their eyes off of it even as they reach to clasp each other's hand. 

It doesn’t escape Stretch that they need to figure out what they’re doing, and fast. That they can’t just keep running away, and not talking about what they’re doing with this baby because like it, or not the souling will keep growing. They’ll get bigger, and bigger until Stretch can’t hide it anymore. Everyone will know then, and they’ll know what he, and Money did. Deep down, despite the fact that he loves Money more than he thought he ever could, he knows he still feels some shame from what they did. That it was wrong in some way. They’re both Papyrus, so doesn’t that mean this isn’t right? For them to love each other the way they do, is it wrong? How would they explain it to the baby? Is that something you can even explain? 

Too many questions are running through Stretch’s mind right now, and he has answers to none of them. Like he usually does though, Money can see right through Stretch, and knows when he’s in turmoil within his own mind. With a simple shake of their joined hands, Stretch glances at his boyfriend who asks, 

“what’s on your mind?”

Stretch rolls onto his side, and Money follows suit, the two of them now facing each other, 

“what are we doing, money?”

“meanin’?” 

“with the baby?” he decides not to mention the small shame he carries from their relationship. Money would just question it, and think that, that’s the reason why Stretch doesn’t want to tell anyone about their relationship when that’s the farthest thing from the truth. He seriously does just need time to settle into whatever his life has become now. 

“i dunno.” Money’s voice breaks through his thoughts, “i really don’t know, sweetheart.”

Stretch sighs, and shifts himself forward on the bed so he’s snuggled against Money who immediately wraps his arms around him in the most comforting manner. He feels as Money begins scratching the back of his skull, and Stretch can’t stop the purr that rises in his throat from the pleasant feeling that brings. 

“do you think it’s a boy, or girl?” Money suddenly asks. Stretch snorts at the suddenness of his question, 

“what?” he asks, a bit stunned. 

“the baby.” he clarifies, “you think it’s a boy, or girl?”

“uh...i dunno, why?”

Money is still scratching his skull. Scritch, scritch, scritch, “some websites say it’s sometimes easier to decide if we visualize our baby.”

He’s still purring. Purr, purr, purr, “really?”

“yeah, so what do you think they are?”

Stretch thinks long, and hard. He’s not the one who’s good at predicting. Blue is, but his brother doesn’t know about the baby yet, so he’ll have to take a shot in the dark since he wants to give Money’s idea a try. If it’ll help him figure out what he wants, he’ll try anything. 

“...boy?” he answers a little unsurely. 

“what’s he look like in your head?” 

Again, Stretch thinks long, and hard, but try as he might he can only come up with one answer, 

“like you.”

Those scratches stop, and with it the purring. Did he mess up? Was that the wrong thing to say?

“you...really?” asks Money sounding a bit shocked. Stretch pulls back to see Money’s flushed bright purple, and he smirks, 

“yeah. just like you.”

“shit sweetheart, why you wanna curse him like that?” 

Stretch tsks, and kisses Money’s chin gently causing the other monster to sigh, “money,” his boyfriend squeezes him in response, “you’re handsome.” 

“i think you mean you’re the handsome one sweetheart. takin’ my breath away everyday i see ya.” Money tries to turn it around on him. No way. Stretch shifts so he’s looking at Money again instead of being snuggled against him, 

“no, i mean you’re handsome.” he grins, and reaches out without thinking to boop Money’s little outer fangs, “especially these, they’re cute.”

That flush on Money’s face darkens a little, but he’s soon coming back to poke Stretch’s tooth gap, “and this is equally cute.” 

He can’t help when his smile widens hearing that, or what he says afterwards, “i love you, so much.”

Money smiles back at him, “i love you too.”

For once that shame he carries isn’t there as the two of them exchange words of love. It allows him to relax, and continue on with the earlier conversation the two of them had been having, 

“i hope he doesn’t have my freckles.”

“i fucking hope he does, are you kiddin’ me?” Money sounds so indignant as he grabs Stretch, and nuzzles against his freckled cheek, “these are the cutest ever, don’t you dare deny our son these beauties.”

Even the words “our son” don’t seem to make Stretch as nervous right now, although he’s sure when he thinks on them later he’ll panic. For now though, he’s calm, and laughing as Money smothers him with cheek nuzzles. 

“take it back!” Money demands, and Stretch snorts, 

“no way. no freckles!” 

“yes, freckles!” Money crows, and so began the great play fighting. 

They’re careful not to knock each other off the bed, but they do get a bit rowdy as they wrestle, and fight over whether their potential son should have freckles, or not. It’s all a bit silly seeing as they don’t even know the gender of the baby, let alone if they want to keep them. Although, maybe it’s a positive sign that the two of them can joke about it? That’s good, right? Eventually, the fight ends with Money straddling Stretch, and pinning his arms. Both of them are out of breath as Money grins smugly, 

“i win. freckles it is.” 

Stretch laughs, a wide grin of his own on his face. He gazes up at Money, and a sudden urge overtakes him, “fine, freckles it is, on one condition.”

“ooh, what’s that?” Money inquires, looking intrigued. 

“kiss me.” he whispers in reply. A squeeze to both of his wrists shows Stretch that Money indeed heard what he’d said. 

“fuckin’ any day, any time, sweetheart.” Money leans down, now so close to Stretch, “don’t think i’ll ever get tired of kissin’ you.”

Feeling his face flame in response, Stretch does his best to hide it by leaning up, and kissing Money himself. If his boyfriend saw that blush, he’d never hear the end of it, and this way he got to protect his pride while getting to kiss Money. Win, win. Money didn’t seem to have an issue with it, since he sighed into that kiss, and easily deepened it by working Stretch’s mouth open so their tongues can meet. A large part of him loves Money’s tongue on his, but he also hates how easily Money can pull a moan from him just with his tongue which is exactly what happens. 

Stretch can practically feel Money’s smirk against his mouth as they kiss. 

He also definitely doesn’t miss when Money forms his own ecto, and while he’s not bothered by this, it’s apparent his boyfriend is worried he might be. Pulling back, Money pants out, 

“sorry, sweetheart. i know we ain’t gonna do anythin’, but couldn’t help myself when you make a noise like that.”

Stretch’s brow furrows. Money doesn’t think he’d want to have sex with him again so soon? Okay, maybe he’s spot on for how he’s been acting the last little while, but Stretch didn’t put up the stop sign here. He wishes his hands were free. He wants to touch Money’s ecto, and it doesn’t help that he knows his own shirt has ridden up showing his persistent ecto body, making him want to feel Money’s on his, 

“you don’t gotta apologize honey.” Stretch reassures, and begins squirming so he can get his hands free. It appears that Money takes that as a sign of get off, and immediately does probably thinking Stretch is upset that his ecto formed. However, this creates an amazing opportunity for him as he is able to roll himself so now he’s the one on top of Money, startling his boyfriend, “you don’t gotta apologize cause if i didn’t want it, i’d say so.” he grins cheekily, feeling oddly triumphant for once. Normally he’s fumbling horribly, so this is a rare moment of confidence for him. 

“are you tryin’ to dom me, stretch?” Money asks, his hands moving to rub along Stretch’s sides, 

“well...yeah, or...kinda?” Ah, there’s the fumbling. Money laughs, and Stretch pouts, “you’re acting like i can’t.”

“didn’t say that sweetheart, just never saw ya try before.”

“we’ve only fucked one time!”

“what’s your point?” Money snickers. 

“i can take charge too!” 

“show me then.” 

He wants to be shown? Well, alright then. Stretch without a word grabs the hem of his shirt, and pulls it over his skull, tossing it into the room. The rest of his ecto has formed, giving him a full torso instead of only his belly being formed. He grabs Money’s sweater, and tugs, showing he wants to take it off. Money easily complies, and startles Stretch a little when it’s not male ecto he sees, but female. A smug grin takes over Money’s face, 

“never seen tits before stretch?”

“course i have!” Stretch replies quickly, “just…”

“just?” Money asks with a head tilt. 

“why are yours so much bigger?” he admits with a small whine. Money blinks, and stares at Stretch for a quick moment before guffawing loudly, 

“what?

Now he’s really whining, “don’t laugh!” he tries, but this just seems to just make Money laugh more, “it’s not funny, we’re both papyrus, why aren’t they the same?”

“our dicks weren’t the same size either sweetheart.” he points out, coughing to compose himself, “i bet it’s not even that bad. c’mon, show me.” 

“what? no!” Stretch protests, and backs away, now sort of just sitting on instead of leaning over Money, who sits up on his elbows. 

“yeah, c’mon. show me your tits.”

“dude!” he’s turning bright orange, 

“show me your tits!” Money begins chanting, apparently deciding to ignore the fact that Stretch called him dude. 

“no way.”

“please!” he begins saying over, and over. Does he actually think this will work? As he listens to Money constantly say please though, he realizes that yes, this will work. With a groan, he covers Money’s mouth with his hand, 

“if i show you, will you stop?”

Money nods since he can’t respond with Stretch covering his mouth. 

“you can’t laugh.” Stretch mutters, his cheeks feeling so warm, he can barely stand it. 

“wouldn’t dream of it.” Money lays back, now able to speak since Stretch moved his hand. 

Stars, he can’t believe he’s doing this. With a deep breath, Stretch easily changes his ecto from male to female, and averts his gaze. When Money makes no sound, not even to speak, Stretch begins to get very nervous. He’d told him they weren’t the same! His are definitely not as nice. Why did he show him in the first place? Stars, this was the worst idea, why-

“so fucking cute.” Money breathes in awe. Stretch blinks, and looks down at Money to see him nearly starry eyed as he looks at him, 

“w-what?” 

Money lifts his hands up, “can i?”

Stretch realizes he means can he touch, and he nods his permission. Money eagerly cups his much smaller breasts, 

“you’re so damn cute!” he’s practically squealing, “these are so pretty! i can’t believe you were envious of mine!” 

“well...just…” Stretch murmurs, thoroughly enjoying the feeling of Money’s hands on him, “yours are bigger.” he finishes softly. 

“so?”

“so...doesn’t that mean better?”

“to some people sure,” Money confirms, “but i like these right here, fuck they’re nice sweetheart.”

“i…” he wants to tell Money no he’s wrong, that he’s full of shit, but when he looks at his boyfriend’s face, and the unbridled joy that’s there, he knows he can’t. It’s obvious Money is being truthful, especially since he hasn’t set off Stretch’s lie detecting abilities at all which means he does love Stretch’s breasts. So, instead of a denial, or refuting, Stretch just gives him a small smile, “thanks, honey.”

Money meets his gaze, “i love your body stretch, no matter what it looks like, cause it’s yours.” one of his hands moves to Stretch’s belly, and he finds his own hand moving to lay on top of Money’s, “no matter what.” 

Why does hearing that make him want to cry a little? 

He doesn’t even get to think too heavily on this since in the next moment, the two of them feel the tell tale magical signature of someone shortcutting into the room. It permeates the air right before the someone appears. The two of them don’t even have enough time to grab anything to cover themselves, and a dose of fear runs through Stretch at the thought that they’re about to be discovered. He’s getting ready to frantically explain when he hears, 

“OH MY, I APPEAR TO HAVE INTERRUPTED SOMETHING INTIMATE. SHALL I COME BACK LATER?”

Never did Stretch ever think he’d be this grateful to hear Wine’s voice. Although, he’s not even thinking about the fact that his breasts are out, as are his boyfriends. Luckily, Money did since he grabs a blanket, and covers Stretch with it while barking out, 

“knocking! ever heard of it?”

Glancing over, Stretch finds Wine has turned so his back is to them, “ABSOLUTELY, HOWEVER I THOUGHT IT BEST THAT THE OTHERS DON’T SEE ME ENTERING, AND EXITING YOUR ROOM FREQUENTLY MONEY SEEING AS YOU’RE NORMALLY SO ANTAGONISTIC TOWARDS ME.”

Moving himself off Money, Stretch searches for his shirt which he finds easily with Money’s thankfully nearby. He grabs both, and tosses Money his. The two of them quickly redress, which allows Wine to turn around, 

“EXCELLENT, NOW THAT YOU’RE BOTH CLOTHED, I WAS WONDERING HOW THE APPOINTMENT WENT.” he casually walks towards them like he didn’t just see both their breasts, or the fact that neither have dismissed their ecto. 

“it was...fine.” Stretch murmurs. Wine raises a brow, 

“JUST FINE?”

He nods, and delves into what happened at the doctor’s office. How his soul is unhealthy, how he needs to be careful, and all the side effects he’s going to experience. By the end of it, Wine looks as calm as ever, and hums, 

“INTERESTING. WE’LL HAVE TO KEEP AN EYE ON YOU THEN, WON’T WE? MAKE SURE YOU’RE TAKING CARE OF YOURSELF, AND KEEPING BABY HEALTHY.” 

“why?” Money interrupts, sounding annoyed, “this isn’t your baby. it ain’t even your niece, or nephew.”

“NO, BUT AS I SAID I’D LIKE TO HELP, AND BESIDES…” Wine trails off, and brings his hand around to cough, “I MAY HAVE ALREADY SEWN SOME BABY BOOTIES FOR YOU.”

Money just raises a brow at him, and scoffs, but Stretch finds himself laughing for some reason. Maybe it was just Wine being himself, and being so productive, or maybe it was the eagerness he was showing over the situation. It just felt so obscenely normal that it had him laughing, but honestly it’s something he needed right now, 

“thanks wine.” he smiles at him, and receives an immediate one in return, 

“YOU’RE WELCOME, STRETCH.”

A feeling of peace begins to descend on Stretch as he urges Wine to come sit down so they can talk. The older monster takes him up on it despite the glares he’s getting from Money. If Wine wants to help, he’s not going to turn him away. They can use all the help they can get. 

Besides, how can they refuse homemade baby booties?


	6. Party in the Closet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go to a party, and they find a closet.

They had a party to go to. Not something unusual when it came to this “family”. Sans had a lot of friends, and they all seemed to want to invite the entire skeleton household over, which was insane by Money’s standards, but he wasn’t going to argue. Particularly when there was free food, and alcohol, not that he was going to drink tonight. He, and Stretch are growing a babybones after all, and he’s contributing to the magic of said babybones. Money wouldn’t want to do anything to his magic that could harm the baby. He’s worried enough as it is with his own ratchet magic, and Stretch’s soul being unhealthy, that he doesn’t want to add to his anxiety. It was important, especially to him, that he remain a strength for Stretch to lean on. 

Tonight, the party was hosted by Undyne, and Alphys. A pair that always seemed to unnerve Money in a small way. It felt weird that Undyne was the boisterous one, while Alphys was so painfully shy. His Alphys was so freaking rowdy, and stars she had a way of getting Vi worked up, but she also held him accountable for his actions. It was something Vi needed, and when he stepped over a line, Alphys was always there to help him through it. Money knew how much his older brother missed her, and it hurt his soul a little to know there was a strong possibility he may never see her again. 

He on the other hand, wouldn’t be completely soul broken over never seeing his Undyne again. She was a bit of a pill. A strong minded woman who was in a few words, a bit of a mad scientist. She definitely took very strongly after their mentor, although she has no memories of them. No, only Money remembers them, and he’ll keep it that way. May they burn wherever they are. Money’s blind socket twitches painfully, making him rub it for a moment at the thought of River Person. Now they were the sanest mad scientist he’s ever met, but honestly, he’d really rather not think about them. 

No, Money would rather think about the fact that they’re on their way to Undyne, and Alphys’s place, but Stretch is acting like he’s got bees in his pants. His mate is twitchy, and so damn fidgety. Money’s asked him numerous times in the last few days what’s going on, but Stretch won’t say. Perhaps the side effects from the pills are starting to get to him? Money knows it can’t be fun throwing up every day which has is now starting to become the norm for poor Stretch. He’ll get wildly hungry, and basically eat like a mad man who hasn’t had a meal in four days, then promptly throw it all up. This has caused a few tears already, and Money made sure he was there to wipe his face, while giving some comfort. There was little he could do to stop the side effects from both the pills, and the pregnancy, but that doesn’t mean he couldn't make an attempt. He’d carry the baby if he could, but he can’t. All he can do is support Stretch, however he can. 

Money’s still keeping an eye on Stretch as they enter Undyne, and Alphys’s house. He’s being discreet, but his worry is mounting. His mate doesn’t look so good, and he worries he’s going to throw up at this party. It wouldn’t be the end of the world if that happened actually, but he knew Big Brother Blue would be all over that in a heartbeat. No one can out worry Blue. Well, maybe Vi, but it’d be pretty damn close. Plus, Stretch is still so damn fidgety. He’s surprised no one else has noticed yet. 

Their skeleton posse is greeted upon entering by none other than Undyne herself, coming, and head locking Papyrus which is absolutely nothing new. 

“UNDYNE, PERHAPS YOU COULD LET GO OF MY HEAD NOW?” Papyrus tries as he always does, but there’s no point. Undyne is riled up because she’s having a party. 

“You’re LATE!” she cackles, still holding his head.

“I BEG YOUR PARDON, WE ARE RIGHT ON TIME!” Papyrus argues, and he’s actually right. They are on time. 

Apparently, this means very little to Undyne, who just laughs, but does remove her arms from around Papyrus’s neck. The tall skeleton is allowed to straighten himself out, and she throws an arm around his shoulders, pulling him farther into the house. Money hazards a glance at Vi standing nearby him. He can see the tightness of his brother’s jaw from the act, and knows immediately he’s missing their Alphys. In a show of comfort, and support, Money places his hand on his brother’s skull. Rubbing gently, he’s met with those mismatched eye lights, and a relaxing expression from Vi. His older brother nods, and he removes his hand. Communication doesn’t always have to be words after all. 

Moving farther into the house, Money can see that quite a few monsters are already here, including Toriel, and Asgore which means Frisk is around somewhere. The royal couple’s son was a bit of a cheeky shit, so something tells Money he might be getting into some mischief somewhere. It’s actually slightly entertaining the moment Wine notices Toriel. The guy always gets so damn stiff, and overly proper it’s insane. He’d ask why Toriel elicits such a reaction, but he figures it’s the same reason why Vi has trouble relaxing around her. In their world, she was Queen, and she wasn’t always the nicest monster.

The group spreads out, and begins doing their own thing, but Money sticks very close to Stretch, his still overly twitchy mate. It wouldn’t be unusual for the two of them to do this, so Money takes comfort that he won’t be setting off any alarm bells. Stretch sort of meanders around, not really talking to anyone, like he’s out of it, and that sets off all his alarm bells. He goes to ask what’s wrong, but figures it out on his own when he catches Stretch looking at the food. Oh, he’s hungry again, maybe that’s what the twitchiness was about? Stretch being hungry was nothing unusual these last few days, and Money smirks, whispering, 

“you’re allowed to eat.”

Stretch startles, and looks at him, his face suddenly flushing. While that’s not new, he can tell his boyfriend is sweating which is, but if Money recalls correctly, that was a side effect of the pills. 

“i know, i just don’t wanna eat everything, cause it feels like i’m hungry enough to.” 

Money hums, “how about this, we’ll eat a little here, and then once we get home the two of us will shortcut out to go eat at a pub somewhere. you can get whatever you want, as much as you want, and i’ll buy.”

Stretch’s expression turns shocked, his mouth actually opening a little in surprise, “did you...did you just _offer_ to pay?” 

He snickers, “yeah, i did.” leaning in, he whispers even quieter, “i wanna treat my boyfriend right, and spoil you a little. let me take you out, sweetheart.”

Stretch flushes an even darker orange, but smiles a bit shyly, “yeah...yeah okay. i’d like that. it’s like a d-date.”

Stars, he loved that little stutter on date, “you bet. now c’mon let’s go eat, and maybe actually get a cupcake before coffee eats them all.”

Money gestures with his skull to Coffee, who has already acquired a cupcake, and was eating it with the most content expression. Laughter bubbles from Stretch, and hearing that just melts all of his worries away. He’ll be alright. Giving Stretch a comforting rub on the back, the two head over to the food, and grab some plates of it. Seeing Stretch feeling more at ease makes Money feel pretty proud that he was able to get him that way. 

With plates of food in hand, the two go sit on the couch with Papyrus who gives them a knowing smile since they’d explained the side effects to him of the pregnancy, and pills. If anyone asked, they knew their friend would cover for them. Papyrus truly was an amazing ally. Also sitting nearby was Alphys, who smiles shyly at the two, before it’s like a light bulb goes off in her brain, and she excitedly turns to Papyrus, 

“D-did your co-worker l-like the bracelet?”

Money can hear Stretch nearly choke on his food, but manages not to. He does see his mate push down his hoodie sleeve to hide the bracelet better. Papyrus nods, 

“YES, IT WAS VERY HELPFUL TO THEM. THANK YOU!” 

“L-Let me know how it g-goes. I h-hope they can s-surprise their m-mate with it. I’ve n-never tested it before on someone actually p-pregnant. I’m g-glad it works!”

Oof, well they didn’t need to know that! Money thought this thing had been tested extensively, but apparently Stretch is the guinea pig? That thing could be dangerous! What if something goes wrong, what if-

“s’fine.” 

He jumps hearing Stretch whisper. Glancing over, he can see his boyfriend is just eating with a content expression, although he's still wildly fidgety. Why is he still so fidgety? Money thought it was because he was hungry, but maybe he’s wrong? 

His mate gives him a small smile, “even if i’d known all that i woulda still have used it anyway. s’fine.”

He wants to tell Stretch that no, it’s not okay, but he supposes he’s not the one carrying the baby, so he just keeps his mouth shut. Instead, he eats the food on his plate, but he barely tastes it. Even when they’re done eating, and have moved on, he feels like he’s the one in a daze now as he moves around with Stretch, his mind still preoccupied with the potentially dangerous piece of magic his mate is wearing. Why is Stretch fine with it, and he’s not? Is it because he feels useless in this? That Stretch bears all the burden, or maybe it’s...where are they going?

Money coming back to his senses, realizes that Stretch has meandered away from the rest of the crowd, and the two of them are somehow upstairs away from the party. Normally, people only come up here for the bathroom, but they’re skeletons, so a toilet is a bit redundant in most cases. However, maybe Stretch needs to throw up, but when they pass the bathroom, Money becomes really confused. 

“hey, where are-!”

He’s cut off when Stretch grabs him by the hoodie, and tosses him into a nearby closet. What the fuck? He’s about to get snappy with Stretch, but he follows him in, and shuts the door. Uh...what’s happening? The second that door is shut, his mate is pressing up against him, and breathes, 

“let me fuck you, please! i can’t stand it a second longer.” 

Hold the phone! What? Did he really just...? 

“uh...what?” Money asks, not so eloquently. 

Stretch whines, and starts fidgeting like he had been earlier, “don’t make me say it!” 

“are you...horny?” he blinks in surprise, “we’re at a party, sweetheart, we can’t just…” then it hits him all at once. A symptom of the pills he can’t believe he forgot, especially since he teased Stretch so unfairly at the doctor’s office for it, “the pills.” 

Another whine, “please? taking care of it myself only lasts so long.”

“are you sayin’ that instead of asking me for sex, you’ve just been masturbating this whole time?”

“...yeah.”

His soul aches in that moment. Stretch must be so uncomfortable, and thought he might upset Money by asking for something he needed, or maybe he wasn’t ready. Either option hurts his soul. Regardless, he’s already formed his ecto, and slide his hand down Stretch’s pants to find the prize inside, 

“we’ll have to be quick.” he whispers with a smirk, grasping Stretch’s painfully hard cock, stroking him, “cause after this we’ll have to shortcut home to shower.” 

The relief in Stretch’s face is insurmountable. He must really be horny, especially if the hand now going down his pants is any indication. Stretch’s fingers are quick to find their way to his folds, already slick with want. He rubs two of his fingers there for a moment, definitely feeling how wet he already is, and slowly slides one inside him. Money groans softly at the feeling, but kind of wishes Stretch had just shoved all of his fingers inside without warning. That thought alone has him shivering in arousal. However, he doesn’t know if Stretch is ready to give him that small bit of pain that he likes with his sex. That’s a conversation better left for before Stretch’s finger is knuckle deep inside him, and caressing him so nicely. On the other hand, they don’t really have time to be wasting on a prolonged foreplay. They’re fucking in a closet after all. 

“3 of them.” he whispers, and Stretch’s eye lights find his, 

“what?”

“put 3 of your fingers inside me.”

He expects Stretch to protest, expects him to say no, that he might hurt Money, but is surprised when he just does as he’s asked. Stretch, slides in two other fingers, the slight burn uncomfortable, but not intolerable. It has Money groaning again, but he knows he’ll stretch out quickly. He can already tell he’s getting wetter by the second, and maybe Stretch just figures he knows his own body's capabilities, which he does. Money’s a big boy, he knows what his body can handle. Besides, ecto is a lot easier to stretch out comfortably than human skin. 

His mate starts moving those fingers while Money is quick to undo Stretch’s pants with his one free hand, letting them fall to the ground with a slight flump, and pulls down his underwear slightly. His other hand is still busy, making sure to cover all of Stretch’s cock with all that precum he’s making. Money isn’t the only one slick right now which is easier to see now that Money’s pulled off his pants, and underwear. Always fun to see their slightly glowing ecto light up a dark closet. Hopefully, it can’t be seen under the door. 

Stretch is quick to do the same with Money, and yanks down his sweatpants. Like last time, Money has no underwear on since he’s a skeleton, and he doesn’t get the point of wearing them. Provides easier access for Stretch, who once those sweatpants hit the floor is capturing him in a heated kiss that has Money making a sharp inhale of air. This is their first time doing this since he’d gotten Stretch pregnant, and stars he wishes they could take their time, but they can’t. The longer they take, the more likely they are to be caught. 

So, with absolute reluctance since Money would love nothing more than for them to kiss, and touch each other for hours, he pulls away. Stretch whines a little when he does it, and that only gets louder when Money removes his hand from his cock to grab his hand between his legs, 

“we don’t got time for all this sweetheart. we gotta be quick, or we’ll get caught.”

While getting caught is not really a big deal to him, he knew it would be to Stretch which shows in the understanding on his mate’s face. He removes his fingers which had Money whimpering slightly at the lost feeling, but stops as he watches Stretch take those fingers, and stick them in his mouth. A slight purple flush flies across his cheekbones at the action, but his smirk remains strong, 

“ooh, how naughty sweetheart.” 

Stretch licks off all of Money’s slick from his fingers, a sort of smile poking at the edges of his mouth as he does. The moment those fingers are out of his mouth though, he’s spinning Money around, so he’s now facing the closet wall. He yanks one of Money’s legs out of his pooled pants, lifting it up, and bending him slightly so his ass juts out. 

“told you,” Stretch whispers, sounding pretty bold. He moves forward, and Money gasps quietly, feeling his cock begin rubbing against his folds, “i can be in charge too.”

Money doesn’t even get to refute, or respond since Stretch then begins to slowly push himself inside him. He’s not stretched enough, so it does create a slight burning sensation, that’s slightly dulled a bit by how wet, and aroused he is. Money revels in the ache created, and withholds his thoughts on how he wishes Stretch had just shoved himself inside. It all would end up the same which is Stretch hilted inside him, his breath on the back of his neck while one of his hands gripped his lifted leg tightly, and the other his hip.

He has to resist the urge to moan loudly as Stretch starts moving, his pace a little slow. Money normally can be pretty vocal when he’s on the receiving end, so it’ll be a bit of a challenge to not be. Although the thought of getting caught really does appeal to him, and his tendencies to be a bit of an exhibitionist. It’s the thrill of being found doing something you’re not supposed to, and he absolutely has zero issue with people watching him fuck, or be naked. Never has, and probably never will. 

Stretch grips onto his leg a little tighter, and starts picking up his pace, forcing Money to clench his teeth tightly. Stars, he wants to tell him to pound him, to just go wild, but he wants to give him a chance to take charge like he said he could. He believes in Stretch, and is rewarded not even a moment later when it seems his boyfriend snaps. Suddenly, he’s being pulled back into each thrust by the hand on his hip. It’s digging into his ecto, nearly breaking it as Stretch slams into him fast, and hard. The closet is now quickly filling with the rapid wet slapping sound of Stretch’s ecto smacking against his, and Money claws on the walls begin leaving little marks. 

Fuck, fuck, fuck, he wants to make noise so badly the pleasure radiating throughout his body feels so amazing. Instead, the sounds are coming out as little whimpers, and mewls as he continues to claw up the wall, his breathing rapid, and sharp. Stretch on the other hand is gasping out the same thing over, and over as he slams himself into Money, hilting each time, 

“fuck, yes!” 

Fuck yes is right.

Money hazards a glance over his shoulder at his boyfriend, and finds his face a little closer than he expected, but it’s not unwelcome. He’s always happy to see his boy, especially with that expression of relief, and bliss. Stretch groans, kissing Money’s shoulder, 

“you f-feel so good.” he whimpers out, “m-money…” 

A soft moan is pulled from Money at that. He can’t help it. Just hearing how obvious it was in Stretch’s voice, how much he needed this, and how marvelous he must feel sends a shiver down Money’s spine. No wonder he’d been fidgeting like he’d piled ants into his underwear! The guy was wildly pent up for days, and he knows they need to be quiet, but he just can’t stop the string of loud whimpers that leave him. Closing his good socket, he focuses instead on the feeling of Stretch against him, inside him, and how his breath feels so good against the back of his neck as he leaves a kiss there.

“i love you.” Stretch whispers, and Money’s socket flies open, “i love you…”

Yeah, no he can’t do this in this closet anymore. Not when he wants to scream out his love for this truly amazing skeleton that’s currently having his way with him. It’s too much, but he’s got a solution at least. Moving his hands, Money grabs Stretch’s hips along with a bit of his ass which he does squeeze a bit, and pulls him fully into him. Stretch whimpers, and Money holds him there, 

“hold on.” he whispers. 

He’s never done this in this type of position before, so he’s unsure what’ll happen when he does, but they can’t stay in this closet one second longer. He wants to be able to enjoy this with his boyfriend, not stifle it all because they’re trying to hide. So, he stirs up his magic which Stretch instantly feels, and grips onto him tighter. With little effort, Money in the blink of an eye, shortcuts them back to the house, and into the overly large standing shower the housemates own. 

He keens as they land, not expecting his magic to react with Stretch’s in the way it does. It might be because a large piece of his magic is inside him right now, but he doesn’t expect it to feel this fucking good. Like mind blowingly good. Everything is tingling, and it’s like he’s been shocked with an intense voltage, but it’s not leaving pain, but pleasure instead. It has him clenching around Stretch nearly shoving him right over the edge, small mewls leaving his throat as he tries to breathe through it. Apparently, Stretch was also feeling the same thing since he’s shaking, and groaning loudly along with Money, a soft curse leaving his teeth. 

Glancing around as he pants, beginning to come down from whatever magical fucker that was, he can see easily that the bathroom is dark along with the rest of the house. No one is home for once, except for the pets, and this is the most perfect opportunity for them. They can be as loud as they want, and make as much noise without worries of being caught. It was perfect, and they’re definitely going to take full advantage. At least that’s what he thought, but Stretch suddenly pulling out confuses him. He didn’t feel him finish, but did he because of the shortcut? That’s fine, he’s not mad, but he would’ve thought Stretch would say something about it, and not just pull out without a word. 

A slight squeal comes from him in his surprise as Stretch instead pulls him around so he’s facing him, his back pressing against the cool tile. That squeal intensifies as Stretch suddenly lifts him, his hands on his ass, and really presses him into the wall, 

“warnin’ would been nice sweetheart.” he breathes out, and Stretch snickers, 

“and miss that squeal? no way it was too cute.”

“yeah, yeah.” Money grins, “you gonna sit around, and tease me, or are you gonna fuck me?”

He can see that Stretch’s cheekbones have lit up a bit orange at that comment, but it doesn’t stop him from sliding his cock back into Money with complete ease. Stars, he didn’t realize he was that wet. 

“can’t i do both?” 

“you’re bold tonight.” Money comments breathily as Stretch slowly moves a few times making sure he’s in a good position, 

“i feel good. i’m with you.” 

Now, to most people that might seem like Stretch was totally giving him a line in an attempt to be smooth. However, Money knows his boyfriend well enough by now that lines like that are accidental. Right now, Stretch has no idea just how smooth that came off as, and was just being genuine. His soul warms, and shivers knowing when Stretch says these things, they’re always legitimately genuine because the guy can’t flirt for shit. He gets all stuttery, and embarrassed, so when something flirty happens, it’s normally a complete accident. It’s just something Money really loves about him. 

“i feel good when i’m with you too, sweetheart.” he whispers, and he can just barely see Stretch smile from the dull glow of their eye lights, 

“good.”

That’s all he says before he suddenly starts thrusting into Money again with no lead up, just full on pounding into him like he’s chasing a release, which he probably is. It has Money reaching up to grip the tile around his head, his sharp fingers digging in a little. He can hear as the tile creaks under his fingertips, but he doesn’t let them go. Each thrust has Money crying out like he’d wanted to do in that damned closet, and now finally can. The sounds of his cries, along with the once again rapid slapping of ecto from their love making, fills the bathroom. A much welcomed sound now that they’re free to enjoy it. Stretch has pressed his face into his neck, and begins biting at the ecto there. He can feel how his tongue licks across each bite afterwards, making him shiver.

“f-fuck stretch!” he moans out, but isn’t able to get out much more. 

His mouth hangs open as sound, after sound leaves his throat the result of doing so is a trail of drool running down his chin. Not even bothering to wipe it, he just grips the tile even tighter, the groan under his fingers getting louder as he strains the bathroom wall, but still he ignores it. He’s too busy chasing his own release as the pressure in his belly reaches an all time high probably a result from the magical whatsit that happened due to his shortcut. A large part of him figured that they wouldn’t last long after feeling all that. 

“i’m close...i’m s-so f-fucking close...i…” he stammers out, his hands finally moving to claw, and dig into Stretch’s sweater at his shoulders instead of the wall. 

Stretch appeared to be close too since all he replies with is a long drawn out moan that’s slightly muffled by Money’s neck. All of sudden, that moan is cut off by Stretch almost choking on it, and slamming himself deep inside him. A sharp cry leaves Money’s throat as he feels Stretch finish, tumbling him down over the edge with him. His walls clench, and squeezes every drop from his mate as the two of them shake, and whimper, pressed against the bathroom wall. Guess Stretch was even closer than he thought. 

The two stay that way for a moment, just listening as the other breathes heavily, Stretch still buried into Money’s neck. His mate groans, breaking the silence, 

“you smell so nice.” his voice softened, “i...i almost couldn’t stop myself.”

Money’s hand comes to pet his skull in a comforting manner, “stop yourself from what sweetheart?” he breathes out. 

“marking you.”

His hand stops, and he stares into the darkness. An intense heat radiates up onto his cheeks. 

“what?” Money asks, shocked. Stretch whines, 

“i know, i know...it’s stupid.”

“hey, i didn’t say that. hey!” Money pulls Stretch’s skull so he’s forced to look at him, “i didn’t say that, and besides,” he smiles, “someday you will be able to mark me, just not right now. it’s a bit early for that, sweetheart.” 

He nuzzles his cheek against Stretch’s who purrs in response, and whispers, “i’ll hold you to that.”

He chuckles, “good, but right now we gotta shower cause we definitely are taking too long, and are gonna be missed soon.”

“do we gotta?” Stretch pouts, a whimpering whine to his tone. Money pats his skull again, 

“unfortunately, but we got that date to look forward to, right?”

That seems to appease Stretch as he sighs a little, but does pull himself from Money, setting him down on shaky legs. He can feel as Stretch’s cum begins slightly running down his thighs, and while he’d love to not shower to keep the scent on him, he knows it’s the best thing to do. So, getting undressed, the two of them throw their clothes outside the shower, and turn on the warm water to get clean. 

However, even though they know they need to hurry, the two of them still take a moment to wrap their arms around one another. They let the now hot water cascade down their bodies pressed against each other, and find themselves unable to stop from kissing. It’s a heated kiss that could probably lead to more if they let it, but end up keeping it to what it is which is one damn good kiss. Money seriously feels like he can’t get enough of Stretch. Enough of his body, his kisses, just him. All of him. What did he do to get so lucky as to be able to find someone who he loves this way, and loves him in return. He pulls back from that kiss with a little sigh, and presses his forehead against Stretch’s. 

“i love you.” he whispers, realizing he never returned the sentiment earlier. He holds Stretch closer to him. 

“i love you too.” Stretch murmurs back. The two begin to sway a little almost as if there’s music playing, just letting the water flow over them as they hold one another, their foreheads pressed together. It made Money realize that dancing with Stretch like this would actually be pretty great. 

Unfortunately, they didn’t have the time to truly enjoy this moment as they did need to get back. So, with intense reluctance the two break apart, and actually get to cleaning themselves. The rest of the shower played out with them getting clean which they did rather quickly, before getting out, drying off, and getting redressed. They do all of this mostly in the dark, but when it came to getting dressed, Money walked over to flick the light on as finding clothes in the dark, sucks. 

Once properly dressed, Money holds his hand out to Stretch, “ready?”

He’s met with a sigh, but a nod, “yeah.” Stretch takes his hand, and plays with it a bit as he walks closer, “wish we could just stay here me, and you.” 

His soul swells with emotion at the wishful expression his mate has, and pulls him closer, “me too.” Giving his forehead a kiss, and hearing the hum doing so receives, Money steps back just slightly, “let’s boogie.”

A nod from Stretch shows he’s good to go, and Money kicks up his magic again, and easily teleports them back, but strategically does it so they’re outside the house in the backyard. The back door would definitely be open, as Undyne, and Alphys know a lot of the skeletons are smokers. Luckily, no one is outside when they shortcut in, but Money had still been smart enough to place them somewhere where no one would see them blip into existence. 

Letting go of Stretch’s hand albeit a bit unwillingly, Money digs into his hoodie, and pulls out his pack of cigarettes. Stretch raises a brow at him, 

“what are you doing?”

Money pulls one out of the pack, sticking it between his teeth, and lighting it with the zippo lighter he always carries in his hoodie pocket. He takes a drag of it, blowing the smoke away from Stretch. 

“if we go in, and they ask us where we’ve been, i was gonna say having a smoke.” he scratches his chin with the hand holding the cigarette, “probably best we smell like cigarettes if that happens.” 

“oh, smart.”

“i know. it’s like we’ve got a genius IQ, or somethin’.” Money snickers, and offers one of his cigarettes to Stretch who shakes his hand. Now Money’s raising his brow as he takes another drag from his cigarette, “quitting on me now?”

A bark of laughter leaves his boyfriend, “nah, just find they kinda make me feel sick now cause of the pills, and everything. besides, if we keep the baby, and i get all pregnant looking, humans’ll give me judgy looks.”

Money snickers, “if only they knew these aren’t human cigarettes, they’re monster ones.”

“to them i don’t think there’s a difference.” 

“fair enough, you okay to be here while i smoke this?” he asks, and Stretch nods.

“yeah, i don’t feel sick right now. actually, i feel pretty good.”

“just needed a quick fuck to feel better.” Money laughs.

“apparently.” 

The two chat quietly as Money quickly finishes his cigarette to help with their alibi of where they’ve been. It doesn’t take long for him to finish, and once he has they head inside. The warmth of the home greets them, along with the smell of many monsters, and food. Walking from the back door which is attached to the kitchen, they head for the living room, but hear voices as they approach, 

“WELL, WHERE DID THEY GO?” Blue asks, sounding puzzled, “MY BROTHER SEEMED BOTHERED BY SOMETHING ON THE WAY HERE, I JUST WANT TO MAKE SURE HE’S OKAY.”

“I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE THEY’VE GONE, BUT I HAVEN’T SEEN THEM FOR A WHILE, YOU’RE RIGHT.” Vi answers, sounding like he’s looking around. 

Money, and Stretch give each other a glance as they move towards the sound of their brothers' voices. 

“Oh, I am sure they are around.” comes Toriel’s soothing voice, “Perhaps, they are with Frisk?”

“I’m right here though.” Frisk counter argues, and Toriel makes a startled noise, 

“Oh my, I did not see you there. I am so sorry my boy.” 

“No worries, but where are they? You said you haven’t seen them for a while, right Blue?” 

“YES, NOT SINCE THEY FINISHED EATING. THEY HAD BEEN WITH PAPYRUS THEN.”

“LIKE TORIEL SAID, I’M SURE THEY’RE AROUND!” Papyrus chimes in, probably ready to make an excuse for their absence. The two of them have almost reached the living room, but stop when they hear someone they don’t expect pipe up, 

“outside.” comes Coffee’s soft voice, “they said...they w-wanted a s-smoke.” 

“OH, DID THEY TELL YOU THAT COFFEE?” Blue asks.

“y-yes.”

Money can instantly tell that Coffee just lied. Not only because they certainly didn’t tell him they were going for a smoke, but because he just set off his lie detecting abilities. The nagging feeling in his mind that pulses strongly whenever someone lies thumps strongly in his mind. Stretch breathes out from behind him, having obviously just felt the same sensation, 

“coffee just lied for us. why?” 

Money doesn’t know, but he’s certainly going to find out. Without answering Stretch, he walks into the living room, and all eyes are instantly on him as well as Stretch who brings up the rear. He casually sticks his hands into his pockets, 

“what’s up?”

“WE WERE WONDERING WHERE YOU WERE.” Vi hums in response. 

Red who’s nearby grunts, “baby bird was righ’, they smell like an ashtray.”

“happens when you smoke, imagine that?” Money grins at Red who just rolls his eye lights. He turns his attention back to Vi, “didja miss me that badly?”

“NO, BUT BLUE WAS WORRIED.”

Stretch moves around Money towards his brother, who meets him, “i’m fine, just went out with money for a cigarette.”

Blue doesn’t look all that convinced, but still nods, “ALRIGHT, IF YOU SAY YOU’RE ALRIGHT THEN THAT’S THAT. SORRY FOR WORRYING.”

Stretch pats his head, “it’s okay.”

The party moves back to a more jovial tone following this, and Stretch goes off with Blue to probably assuage his brother’s fears. Money on the other hand has a different target in mind. Moving around people, he finds who he’s looking for easily. The guy sticks out in a crowd dressed all proper like he always was, and standing like he’s got a pole up his rear end. 

Grabbing Wine by the arm, he drags him out into the hallway near the front door. Wine protests very little, and just let’s Money drag him, almost as if he’s used to situations like this. It doesn’t help with Money’s annoyance as he reaches his destination. Rounding on Wine, he hisses, 

“why did he just cover for stretch, and i?”

Wine blinks in surprise, “YOU MEAN COFFEE? DID YOU NOT TELL HIM YOU WERE GOING OUTSIDE?”

“no, we didn’t cause we weren’t exactly...outside.” he decides on, and Wine raises a brow, 

“I SEE.” he hums, probably knowing they were up to some sort of hanky panky, but he’s not going to call anymore attention to it, “WHY DID HE DO THAT THEN?” he murmurs probably to himself, but it has Money growling, 

“that’s what i want to know! why would he lie to everyone?”

The two monsters look back into the living room towards Coffee who is having a small chat with Wolf. He looks pretty calm for someone that just lied to a roomful of people. However, Money can see as Wolf looks away for a moment how Coffee’s gaze immediately locks with his, and Wine’s. The tall monster blinks, and nods towards them in a sort of knowing way. Money feels his soul seize, and Wine breathes out exactly what he’s thinking, 

“HE KNOWS.” 

How? 

**Author's Note:**

> You can come check me out on [Tumblr](https://absurdmageart.tumblr.com/), [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/absurdmageart/?hl=en), and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/absurdmageart) for some art, headcanons, or just to say hi!


End file.
